The Secrets That We Keep
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Everyone lies. Caroline is a CIA operative partnered with her best friend, Nik. Everyone else thinks she has a normal life. Will that change when secrets start catching up with them? Will Klaus and Caroline admit their true feelings when tensions reach breaking point? Contains lots of characters and pairings of said characters but mainly KLAROLINE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I have had this idea for a while and it wouldn't leave me alone. Once I had written the first chapter I couldn't seem to stop writing it! I am planning for this to be a short-ish story with about 10-15 chapters (if you guys like it of course)! And updates will be regular!

This is completely AU and AH! Anything you recognise, I don't own! But I do hope someone saves Klaroline from Julie Plec because they deserve a hell of a lot better!

/

Secrets and lies… Everyone in the world deals with these every day of their lives. To protect themselves. To protect someone else. It is all in the way you look at the situation.

/

"Forbes? What's your status?" The sound of her best friend's voice came over the comms device. Klaus always did have a talent for acting like the alpha male while on missions; it was a talent that served him well in the years he and Caroline had worked together. Caroline quickly looked around her checking her men were ready before clicking the safety off of the gun in her hands.

"In position. Ready when you are, Mikaelson." Caroline replied into the comms device giving the men staring at her a quick nod telling them to get ready.

"Alright, be ready to move on my word." She heard Klaus say.

Caroline sighed and nodded to herself, there was nothing left to do but wait for Klaus' signal to enter the compound. Caroline had been a CIA operative for the past 3 years but she still felt the buzz of the job stir in the brief moment of peace. Calm before the storm, that's how Klaus always described it. Caroline had only been a rookie agent when they were first paired together, Klaus had a few extra years on her and pretty much was a pain in the ass when they first started working together. Caroline hated Klaus at first; he was cocky, arrogant and impulsive. The exact opposite of a team player.

"_Forbes! Meet your new partner Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus this is Caroline Forbes, one of our best and brightest so don't corrupt her." Alaric Saltzman introduced them as he walked into Caroline's office with Klaus in tow, a scowl etched on his face. Clearly he liked the idea of getting a partner just as much as she did. _

_Klaus Mikaelson aka The Hybrid. He was a bit of a legend to the CIA. Rumour has it he single handedly brought down the most notorious drug lords on the east coast, fought several weeks of unimaginable torture and made sure the leader, Silas, was locked tight in a high security prison but not before Klaus broke several of his ribs and fractured his spine. Klaus was one of the agencies most feared of agents and his number one rule was that he worked alone. _

_To find him standing in her office with their boss was a bit of a shock not that Caroline let it show. Klaus hadn't taken his eyes off her since he saw her and Caroline was pretty sure she was blushing under his intense gaze. The CIA made it very clear that partners were assigned for a reason and therefore couldn't simply be changed on a whim. When Caroline had first asked Ric why her first partner was 'the' Klaus Mikaelson he laughed. _

"_Simple kid, you could learn a lot from him but he can also learn a lot from you. Besides we need someone who is capable of keeping the Hybrid in line." Ric had said and winked at her. It was only after he left her office that Caroline wondered what the hell she could teach someone like Niklaus Mikaelson that he didn't know already. It wasn't until after they started working together that she eventually found out. _

"_Klaus Mikaelson, love. Welcome to the big leagues." Klaus smirked extending his hand for her to shake. It took Caroline a moment to recover from the dimples, blue eyes and stubble. Everything about this guy oozed sex appeal. But Caroline Forbes was nothing if not professional._

"_First off my name is Caroline; I'm not your love. Secondly, I know you hate this as much as I do but we're stuck with it so we might as well make the best of a bad situation." Caroline replied ignoring his offered hand. Klaus laughed as her determination. _

"_Whatever you say, sweetheart." Klaus replied causing Caroline to glare, "However while I admit I wasn't exactly thrilled by Ric's idea, you might just have persuaded me otherwise." He smiled and Caroline scoffed. _

"_Let's just do the job and get on with it shall we?" Caroline asked as she held out a file for him to take. _

_Klaus let his hand brush over hers as he took the file, "Ever the professional, everyone starts out that way. Trust me that attitude will change once you have been shot at."_

"_There are worst things in this world than being shot, Niklaus." Caroline replied._

_Klaus raised his eyebrow at her, this beautiful blonde with so much fire in her, "And what would you know about that, love?" _

_Caroline looked like she was about to speak but changed her mind at the last second, "Let's just review this case."_

_Klaus nodded before returning to the file in his hands, "Caroline, I prefer Klaus. No one calls me Niklaus except my older brother. My friends call me Klaus."_

_Caroline gave him a little smile, so they were friends now? "What does the rest of your family call you?" She asked curiously knowing for a fact (because she looked up his file) that he had more that one sibling. _

"_Nik, they call me Nik." _

"_Okay Klaus, let's get down to business. You start with that and I will grab us a coffee." Caroline replied._

"_Whatever you like, love." Klaus smirked as he sat down in her office chair, putting his feet up on her desk._

_Caroline slapped his feet away angrily, "For the record Klaus, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She turned away to get those coffees when she heard Klaus reply. _

"_Well, that's why I like you."_

_Klaus Mikaelson always liked a challenge and there was no challenge greater than Caroline Forbes. _

Caroline smiled as she remembered the first time they met. They had come a long way since that day almost 3 years ago. At first Caroline was convinced Klaus wanted nothing more from her to get into her pants but after their first mission together everything changed. She saw a whole new side to him, he opened up to her about things he had never told anyone before and in return Caroline shared her secrets with him. They were more alike than either of them realised, clearly Alaric saw it though. The connection between the two. Now, Caroline considered Klaus to be her best friend, he was the only person who really knew her without any secrets. He was the person she called if she was in trouble or needed to rant to someone, he was the guy who helped her though a difficult case and brought her pizza to make sure she was still eating properly if they were working on a big case.

It was true the CIA partnered people together for a reason. You have to trust that person completely; you were after all putting your life in their hands on a daily basis. They were the only other person who shared your world. None of Caroline's other friends or family knew what she and Klaus did for a living, they thought she worked for a law firm in the city. Right now all her friends thought she was sat in an office organising case files for an important meeting instead she was standing outside the front entrance to a warehouse - where a group of drug dealers were trying to smuggle thousands of dollars worth of cocaine into the city - with a gun in her hand and a unit of guys behind her ready to bring these guys down no matter what. Klaus and the unit with him were around the back of the property making sure all the exits were covered so there was no chance of escape.

"All units: Move, move, move!" They all heard Klaus order and Caroline sprung into action.

She sent a nod to the guy opposite her, giving him the signal to knock the door down. He did as he was instructed letting Caroline step through the door first. Her gun was raised with two hands in front of her. Her blue eyes sweeping the room for any signs of danger. She found none.

"Clear." She called out as the men walked in, separating off in different directions to check out the nearby rooms.

Caroline walked down the corridor slowly and quietly not giving away her position to anyone nearby. She could hear gun shots sound out and new their targets were aware of their arrival. The corridor led her to a room that was sealed shut with a padlock. Caroline smiled at that, she never could resist a lock. She lined her gun up and squeezed the trigger feeling the familiar pull on her arm. The lock broke, dropping harmlessly to the ground. Caroline lowered her weapon as she pushed the door open.

The room was bare except for the large crates filled with white packages in the centre of it. Caroline knew it was the cocaine shipment. What a silly way of protecting it. A simple lock? Caroline at least expected two people heavily armed to be standing guard. Maybe they had abandoned their posts when they hear the doors getting kicked in?

"Jeremy?!" Caroline called as she peered out of the room seeing the young man in question walking towards her. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother. Bonnie's boyfriend. They had no idea what he did for a living, when Caroline first saw him in the office she went mad, if Elena had any ideas of the risks and danger her little brother was being subjected too. Klaus calmed her down of course, he was right. It was Jeremy's choice, the same choice she had made two years previously.

"Yes boss?" He asked as he reached her.

"Secure this room and get a group of guys together to load it up okay?" She ordered. Jeremy peered inside the room letting out a little whistle seeing the contents. He nodded at her.

"Sure thing, Care."

Caroline smiled at him before walking in the other direction. She heard footsteps approach her and raised her gun up again. The man that came into view wasn't one she recognised, he cocked his gun.

"Drop the gun, sir." Caroline ordered but the guy didn't listen. His finger hovering over the trigger.

Caroline shot him once in the shoulder. Painful but not fatal.

The sound of fighting and gun shots were becoming louder letting Caroline know she was going in the right direction. She walked further down the drab grey corridor as she heard more footsteps.

Klaus came into view running straight for her. His eyes met hers across the long corridor as three other men came into view hot on his heels.

"Caroline, run!" Klaus shouted as he neared her.

"What did you do this time? You're meant to be securing them not challenging them to a gun fight." Caroline shouted back at him.

"Not the time, love." Klaus said as he grabbed her, ducking to avoid the stray bullet that had just been fired. Klaus pushed her into the nearest room locking the door behind them.

"So what did you do?" Caroline asked as everything went quiet. Klaus looked over it her.

"I have it under control." He replied as a hail of shots sounded out ripping through the flimsy wall separating them from their targets. Klaus knocked Caroline to the ground, both of them taking cover behind the desk. He let out a laugh as he loaded his gun. Caroline glared at him as she cocked hers.

"Just like that mission in Morocco all over again." Klaus said peering over the desk for a sight of their targets.

Caroline groaned, "Didn't you get shot in Morocco?" She asked remembering that mission well.

Klaus just smiled. It was infectious really and soon Caroline was smiling too. They moved away from the desk covering different corners of the room. The sound of their weapons firing echoed through the room. The targets were down before they even knew what was happening.

"Building secure." They hear through their comms devices. Klaus and Caroline shared a small smile before clicking the safety on their weapons and tucking them back at their sides.

"Well love, I don't know about you but I could use a drink." Klaus breathed as he wiped his forehead.

Caroline laughed as she undid the strap on her bullet proof vest, "You're buying, Nik."

/

So what do you think? Do I continue?

Next chapter gives you more background info so it will answer a few more of our questions.

Favourite line/scene? I love hearing what people like so I can put more of it in my stories. Your reviews make me a better writer so please do review! Thanks.

Teaser for chapter 2: It was a lie but after 3 years of telling them she had pretty much perfected the art of lying to her friends.

Next update: Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! They mean a great deal to me, I am glad you like this story!

I want to address a review submitted by Guest: You said you don't see Caroline and Klaus becoming friends instantly and I want to assure you that's not what happened in the last chapter. During the flashback Caroline was teasing Klaus, that's why it wasn't said out loud. I can assure you in future chapters you will see a certain flashback of their first mission where they still hate each other. Rest assured the development of any romantic feelings will happen in the present (not via flashbacks) and build up over time so you will see when they start to realise they have fallen for each other. Thanks for the review; I just wanted to explain it.

I know I said Tuesday but after seeing all the reviews for the previous chapter I just couldn't wait any longer! Enjoy!

/

**Secrets have a way of making themselves felt even before you know there's a secret.**

/

Caroline sighed as she stepped into her apartment, dumping her bag on the table next to her. Klaus had just dropped her off after their customary drink at the bar, it kind of was a thing they did whenever they solved a case. It wasn't a spoken verbal agreement or anything but it was certainly a routine. It started off after one of their missions together, it was Caroline's first time killing someone and it shook her up more than she cared to admit. At first she thought Klaus would be a jerk and tease her about it but instead he was really supportive of her. He had taken her to the bar to 'ease her troubles', as he put it.

"_You did what you had to do to get the job done, you did a good job." Klaus insisted as he handed her a drink._

"_How many people have you killed?" Caroline asked in a small voice knowing it was a personal subject._

_Klaus sighed, "Does it matter? They were bad people."_

"_They were still people, Klaus."_

"_Love, don't do this to yourself. Don't let the guilt eat away at you. That guy murdered people, tortured them and locked them in a cellar. Don't you dare feel sorry for protecting the world from that. He would have killed you without hesitation if you hadn't of acted first." Klaus responded brushing his thumb over the cut on her cheek. That was going to be a tough one to explain to her friends tomorrow. _

_Caroline nodded, "Will I ever get use to it?"_

"_You'll find a way to cope with it. A way to distance yourself from the job you have to do."_

"_You didn't answer my question." Caroline replied sipping her drink._

_Klaus laughed before becoming serious, "No, you never get use to it, Caroline. It's what makes you different from them."_

"_Thanks for saving my life back there. You know for a guy who only works alone you make a pretty good partner."_

_Klaus smirked then, "Was that a compliment, sweetheart?"_

"_Don't read into it, Mikaelson." Caroline laughed. "You know I have been thinking, if we are really doing this partner stuff maybe we should set some rules to stick by."_

"_I'm not really one for rules, love."_

"_Well that's the best part; you get to decide what they are."_

_Klaus thought about that for a moment, "What did you have in mind?"_

"_Rule one: Don't lie to each other." Caroline said._

_Klaus nodded, "I can stick to that one. Rule two: Always have each other's backs."_

"_Rule three: Never be unreachable."_

"_Rule four: When the job is done, you walk away." Caroline nodded knowing he was adding that in for her benefit. She was thankful for it. _

"_Last one for now: There is no such thing as a coincidence." Caroline added before finishing off her drink. Klaus looked at her curiously. "I learnt that one the hard way."_

_Klaus could sense it was a story for another time, "Another drink?" he asked and Caroline nodded._

The bar he had taken her to was her local. It was run by a few close friends of hers, the Salvatore brothers. Stefan and Damon were practically family to her, they had grown up together and when they fought over the whole 'Elena debacle' Caroline had been the one to remind them that it wasn't worth losing their bond over. It was that conversation that led them to opening up the bar in the first place. A reminder that they were brothers first and foremost and nothing was going to change that.

Caroline was surprised to learn it was Klaus' local too. They had lived only 20 minutes away from each other for years and they had never met before being partnered together. It made things easier when working on cases and in case of emergencies though. If Alaric called them in out of the blue to discuss a new lead Klaus would always show up at her door with a cup of coffee and his signature smirk. When her mother was pressing her to visit Klaus would take to her the bar and let her rant until it was out of her system. Caroline's relationship with her mom was strained to say the least. Her mom kind of checked out after Caroline's father left them choosing to focus on her job as a small town sheriff instead of the remaining family she had left. Caroline knew that's where her independence came from. Her mom pushed her a lot, to get the best grades, to achieve in whatever she tried to do. That's part of the reason Caroline trained in the CIA – it gave her a little sense of joy knowing she was doing one better than being a small town sheriff.

Walking through her apartment, Caroline threw her jacket over the back of the couch before making her way to the bathroom to shower. It was a routine whenever she came home after a case. Shower, change, wine, sleep. This time however the last two would have to wait as Bonnie had called an 'emergency girl meeting'. Clearly she was in need of advice from her and Elena and was bribing them with coffee. It was a good technique, anyone who knew Caroline knew she was a sucker for her coffee.

The sound of her phone ringing was what brought Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She said as she answered it.

"Care, hey. You weren't returning my texts." Tyler Lockwood's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

She completely forgot about her boyfriend. They hadn't been dating for very long, about a month now. Caroline's mother introduced and Caroline instantly knew she was being set up. Tyler was a nice enough guy, he was kind and funny but if Caroline was being honest she agreed to go out with him more to appease her mother than because she wanted too. In the end she found she liked having a bit more normal in her life. Tyler had no idea what she did for a living and that meant when they saw each other Caroline could pretend she was normal and not lying to practically everyone she knew.

Klaus hated him.

The first time she introduced them the hostility was clear to see. She sent Klaus a warning glare which he completely ignored instead choosing to go all 'alpha male' on the situation. He stayed close to Caroline, starting up conversations about things only he knew about her and jokes only they had been apart of.

Tyler hated Klaus more though. He was threatened by him which Caroline found utterly stupid considering Klaus was her best friend and he was only looking out for her. Tyler didn't see it that way; he thought for sure Klaus was jealous. Caroline scoffed at the notion causing an argument between them.

The night ended with Klaus punching Tyler.

The next morning Tyler sent her flowers saying he was being childish and he was sorry. Caroline gave him a second chance and he took her to dinner that night. Caroline made a point to avoid the topic of Klaus when Tyler was around. Klaus was a different story, both him and Caroline were stubborn and they went a whole week without talking to each other. It made working together very problematic. Ric ended up locking them in the interrogation room telling them to make up or make themselves comfortable for the night.

"Tyler, I'm sorry I was in the gym and I forgot my phone. What's up?" Caroline asked into the phone.

"I was thinking about dinner on Saturday? If you're free?" Tyler asked her. Caroline thought for a moment. Her and Klaus normally had some down time before their next mission.

"Yeah, Saturday's fine. I'll see you then." Caroline said as she hung up the phone. She groaned inwardly. Dinner was Tyler was nice but the drive home would be awkward. It always was. Tyler had made it very clear he wanted a sexual relationship with her after a month of dating and he was getting impatient and annoyed at the hold up. Caroline wasn't a virgin or anything its just it didn't feel right with Tyler. They made out but Caroline always stopped it, there wasn't a spark with Tyler, not sexually anyway. She kept hoping it would just take time which clearly Tyler wasn't a big fan of. She made a mental note to talk to Elena and Bonnie about it later. Even though Klaus was closer to her there was no way in hell they were going to be discussing this.

Caroline quickly showered and changed into jeans and a dark purple shirt making it to the diner in record time. Elena was already there when she arrived and she greeted the brunette with a hug.

"Caroline! It's been too long, where have you been lately?" Elena asked as they took their seats waiting for Bonnie to arrive.

"You know how work is, Elena. We had a massive case to deal with but I managed to get all the paperwork sorted. I swear no one in that office knows how to organise." Caroline laughed. It was a lie but after 3 years of telling them she had pretty much perfected the art of lying to her friends. Besides they normally had their own drama going on so didn't look too closely at her story. "How have you been? You look happy." Caroline said changed the subject.

Elena smiled at her friend, "Things are good. I met someone actually."

"Please tell me its not Stefan or Damon. You know my feelings about that." Caroline said.

"Its not. I meant what I said. I strung them along and I am sorry for that, they deserve better." Elena replied looking down at the table. Caroline gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"So who's the guy?"

"His name is Tom but its early days so I don't want to jinx anything." Elena smiled.

"Hey no gossiping without me!" Bonnie called out as she dropped into the nearest empty seat at the table. Elena and Caroline laughed and greeted their friend.

"So you called this emergency girls meeting, Bon. What's up?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Its Jeremy. I felt like he is hiding stuff from me and it's kind of freaking me out. Elena, I know this is weird because he is your brother but has he said anything to you?"

"Nothing, Bonnie."

"Wait how do you know he is keeping stuff from you?" Caroline asked

"Well he has been working late hours recently, like really late and when he comes home he showers and when I ask him about his day he is always vague about it." Bonnie replied. Caroline sighed as guilt flooded through her. Of course Jeremy was keeping something from Bonnie. The same thing Caroline was keeping from her.

"Let me talk to him, Bonnie. I'll get to the bottom of it." Elena insisted and Caroline nodded. She would be talking to him as well.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Maybe work is stressful at the minute." Caroline tried to reassure her.

"I hope your right." Bonnie nodded, "So Care what's new with you?"

"Nothing to report. I have another date with Tyler on Saturday."

"Why are you dating him if you aren't into it?" Elena asked

"How says I'm not into it?"

"You do, a lot. Besides a whole month and no sex?" Bonnie replied and Caroline sighed knowing she was right.

"There's just no chemistry, you know? It's not epic." Caroline sighed.

"You know what would be epic? You and Klaus." Elena said and Bonnie kicked her under the table.

"What? We are friends, why would you even say that?" Caroline asked in shock.

"Because it's clear he fancies you and if it's not working with Tyler maybe it's because you would rather be with Klaus." Elena said.

"Klaus doesn't fancy me. Things aren't working with Tyler because I'm not attracted to him. It has nothing to do with Klaus!" Caroline insisted and Elena raised her hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say, Care."

It was at that moment Klaus and Damon walk into the diner. They notice the girls in the corner and make a beeline for them. Caroline cursed the irony of their timing.

"Good evening Ladies." Damon smiled at them. Klaus met Caroline's eyes briefly before looking away.

"Damon, Klaus." Elena greets them, "What brings you guys here?"

"We grabbing some food and were heading back to the bar for a game of pool." Damon explained with a smile.

"Would you like to join us?" Elena asked and Caroline kicked her under the table.

"Ouch!" Elena said rubbing her leg.

"What's up with Blondie?" Damon asked as he grabbed a chair and sat next to Bonnie leaving Klaus to sit next to Caroline.

"She's got guy issues." Elena smirked at her. Caroline sent her the death glare.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"You love me." Elena laughed.

"What's up Blondie? Tyler not doing it for you?" Damon asks and Caroline wished the ground would just swallow her whole. She felt Klaus stiffen beside her and she could tell by the way his jaw was clenched that he was gritting his teeth.

Caroline's phone stopped the hostility around the table and she instantly answered it to save her from answering Damon's question.

"Forbes? I need you to get Mikaelson and meet me at the office. We have a new problem." Alaric's voice said. Caroline looked around the table uncomfortably.

"Now's not really a great time, mom." She said on the spot knowing it will probably annoy her boss.

"Listen Forbes, get in here now! I need my best on this."

"Okay, I will see what I can do." Caroline replied.

"Oh and Caroline?" Ric calls out.

"Yes?" She said steadily.

"Never call me 'mom' again." Ric said causing Caroline to smile.

"Love you too!" She said before hanging up. Definitely worth it.

"Trouble?" Bonnie asked her.

"I forgot I needed to pick something up for my mom. Klaus you said you would help, remember?" Caroline said as she stood from the table. Klaus caught on immediately and nodded before standing.

"Both of you need to pick it up?" Elena asked.

"It's a cabinet. So Klaus is doing the heavy lifting while I supervise. Bye guys." Caroline replied hastily as she grabbed Klaus' arm and led him out of the diner.

"Those two are totally sleeping together." Damon muttered as he picked up a menu.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! They mean so much to me and really do make my day!

Thanks so much!

Next update: Wednesday (I'll stick to this one I promise!)

Teaser for chapter 3: It was clear from his demeanour that Marcel wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about ever but Caroline knew he couldn't hide it forever, especially not from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow! You guys are amazing! The reviews made my day and I want to thank each and every one of you! I am so glad you like this story!

So here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! It's the start of the major plotline and trust me there are plenty of surprises along the way!

/

**Nothing stays secret forever.**

/

Caroline and Klaus walked into Alaric's office together only 15 minutes after his phone call. Ric was sitting behind the desk with a large stack of papers in front of him; behind him was a map of the city with two red circles drawn on it. Caroline assumed he had recently put it up as she didn't remember seeing it last time she stepped foot into his office. Her and Klaus took a seat in front of Ric waiting for him to look up from his papers.

"Mikaelson, Forbes. Sorry to call you in but we have a new case brought to our attention and I want my best on it." Ric said as he stood up from his chair grabbing a few pieces of paper from one of his many piles. It was no secret their boss hated paperwork; Caroline often teased him about it for which she would earn a hard stare and an order to get a coffee.

"What's the case about?" Caroline asked interested.

"3 weeks ago a high profile judge named Atticus Shane was found dead in the car park of his law firm. Two shots to the heart, one to the head." Ric explained handing them the crime scene report. Caroline flicked through it quickly before passing it to Klaus.

"That's a professional kill. Someone with training." Klaus commented as he looked through the pictures of the crime scene.

Alaric nodded, "It was close range but there was little evidence to go on so the city police department put it in the cold cases file. Then a week ago the city's chief of police, Logan Fell was found dead in his home in the same style as Shane. It's believed the cases are connected and they ended up on my desk this morning."

"That's hardly a CIA case." Klaus said as he took Fell's file from Caroline.

"I agree. But then when I was looking over the files I found out not only were the victims killed in the same manner. The killer left a calling card. The police department didn't notice it at the time but I think you will, Klaus." Ric said as he handed Klaus a different picture. Caroline peered over his shoulder to look at it too. The picture was an enlarged image of an 'M' etched into the victim's skin.

"Marcel?" Klaus asked with a hint of malice.

"I think so. He fits the profile and he wasn't exactly going to stay quiet for long." Alaric replied.

Caroline's brows furrowed, "Who's Marcel?"

"Ex-CIA. We were in the same training programme, graduated together. Marcel was corrupt; he only went through the programme to bring down the CIA from the inside. He craved power." Klaus said closing the file in his lap.

"Basically the guy was a bit unhinged." Ric added in.

"What's his plan? Why go after Shane and Fell?" Klaus asked more to himself than the others.

"I don't think Shane and Fell mattered. It's there positions. Two of the most powerful men in the city. You said it yourself Klaus, the guy craves power. What better way to get it than eliminating the competition.

"Wait I think it goes deeper than that," Caroline said as she flicked through Marcel's file, "It mentions a following here; Marcel's guys. I recognise some of these names. In politics, law enforcement even the justice system." Caroline finished pointing out a few names on the paper.

"There aren't confirmed. Just people we have our suspicions about who are loyal to Marcel." Ric explained but Caroline shook her head.

"That's not my point. If Marcel wipes out the people in power what better way to keep the power for himself than putting his guys in their positions that way even if we do catch him…"

Klaus caught on instantly, "He can control the whole city even while sat in a prison cell."

/

Caroline groaned as she reached for her phone from her pocket. Klaus was still talking to Ric about Marcel, they had agreed to start up the case right away and Caroline knew Klaus wasn't going to let it go. Not this case. This one was personal. Unfortunately for her that meant a lot of late nights at the office. Whenever they were on the hunt for a criminal for some reason Klaus always reminded her more of 'The Hybrid' that had most agents walking in the opposite direction to avoid him then her best friend, Nik. She didn't know the story with Marcel but she could see it was affecting Klaus and therefore it became her trouble. It was clear from his demeanour that Marcel wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about ever but Caroline knew he couldn't hide it forever, especially not from her.

She dialled Tyler's number and waited for him to answer; she needed to cancel their date for the next day so she could help Klaus with the case. Deep down she was kind of thankful to be able to cancel it, she wasn't ready to relive the awkwardness of their previous date night.

"Yeah?" He answered and she could sense the annoyance in his voice.

"Tyler it's me. Sorry I can call back if you're busy?" She asked politely.

She heard him sigh, "Its fine. What's wrong?"

"I was just calling to say I need to cancel our date for tomorrow night. Something came up." Caroline said as she heard her office door open. Klaus stepped into the room closing the door behind him. Caroline gave him a smile and gestured that she was on the phone. Klaus nodded and sat down in his usual chair.

"Let me guess, Klaus came up?" Tyler asked and Caroline could tell he was looking for an agruement. She wasn't going to rise to it. Tyler was always like this when it came to Klaus and Caroline didn't want to start an argument on the phone in the middle of her office with the man in question sitting a few feet away.

"Tyler, it has nothing to do with that. Something came up at work and I can't make it. I'm sorry okay, we can re-schedule." Caroline insisted.

"Whatever you say." He mumbled.

Caroline sighed, "Look I'll call you later, okay?" She said before hanging up.

"Trouble, Love?" She heard Klaus ask. Caroline dropped the phone on her desk before sitting in the chair nearest to her.

"Nothing I can't handle. Just Tyler being an idiot." She replied as she opened up her laptop.

Klaus stared at her intensely and Caroline practically shivered under his gaze, "Caroline." He called causing her to look at him, "If something was wrong you would tell me, right?"

Caroline gave him a small smile, "Of course. It's nothing, he just isn't happy about our date being cancelled. He will get over it."

"He doesn't deserve you sweetheart. The guy has no idea how lucky he is." Klaus said tucking a curl behind Caroline's ear. The blonde blushed and looked away. Klaus seemed to realise what he was doing and quickly withdraw his hand before picking up the nearest file to him.

An awkward silence fell over them and to Caroline the air seemed static. She was acutely aware of Klaus' arm near hers and the way his shirt flexed over his muscles. Caroline's mouth felt dry. She cleared her throat and turned in her seat a little to put a bit more distance between them.

"Nik?" She asked and Klaus smiled at the name. It sounded so right coming from her. The first time Caroline said it was out of relief of him not dying on a mission now it was a habit and Klaus loved it, not that he would ever be telling Caroline just how much the simple gesture affected him.

"Yes, love?"

"What's the deal with Marcel?" It was a dangerous topic but Caroline had always been a curious girl.

Klaus sighed, "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this conversation."

"I can help with that." She smiled as she reached into her bottom desk draw to retrieve a bottle of bourbon. Klaus preferred it and Caroline had learnt to like it after spending so much time with him. Klaus smirked at her before taking the bottle from her grasp and swigging it from the bottle.

"We were friends, more than that. I considered Marcel to be family. I would have never passed that training programme without him. He didn't have any family and was a bit younger than me. He was a great guy, Caroline. Loyal, kind." Klaus said taking another swig from the bottle. Caroline snatched it from his grasp taking a swig of her own.

"What happened?"

"He changed, became cold, manipulative. We were placed in different units after our training. It turns out Marcel wasn't the guy he said he was. He betrayed me, and everyone else. He killed everyone in his unit before running away. It was only later I learned that was his plan from the start. He was a sleeper agent of sorts, trying to bring down the CIA from the inside." Klaus finished before taking the bottle from Caroline again.

"Klaus." Caroline said but he continued to look down at the bottle in his hands, she tried again. "Nik, look at me. None of that was your fault. Marcel isn't your responsibility. You trusted him and he betrayed you."

"I should have seen it, Caroline. I was the closest person to him; I should have known something was wrong." Klaus insisted.

"There was no way you could have seen that, Nik. Promise me you aren't going to let Marcel get to you?"

"Don't worry, love. When the job is done, you walk away remember?" Klaus smiled and Caroline wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Klaus instantly returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist drawing her body closer to his. He always felt calm with her; she always knew what to say.

"Do one more thing for me?" She asked as they pulled away.

"What's that?"

"Stay at mine tonight? I don't want you to be drowning your sorrows in scotch at your apartment." Caroline teased.

"I didn't realise you were that eager to have me in your bed, love." Klaus smirked and Caroline was thankful their normal banter was back. She shoved his arm playfully.

"On the couch, Mikaelson!"

"I can make the couch work too." He grinned wider and Caroline slapped his arm.

**/**

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene? I seem to like making Marcel a bad guy :/ it suits him well!

Please review! They really do make my day and I am astounded by the love people have for this story! You guys keep me writing!

Thank you for everything.

Next update: This Friday! I won't be able to wait any longer :P

Teaser for chapter four: Caroline laughed, "I promise if me and your brother ever sleep together you will be the first to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are with another chapter! Thank you all so much, I really love reading your reviews and hearing what you enjoy about this story! Also a big thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story too! We have a nice bit of Klaroline teasing at the end of this chapter – I know how much you all like that! Enjoy!

/

**Isn't it funny how we live inside the lies we believe?**

/

Caroline tiptoed out of her bedroom trying to be as quiet as she could so not to wake her sleeping partner. She glanced over at the couch in the living room and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Klaus always looked more peaceful when he was asleep; it wasn't the first time he had stayed at her place. They had ended up crashing at each others apartments a lot throughout the years due to many things such as big cases, being drunk, simply falling asleep by accident or due to have to be watched through the night thanks to an injury from a mission.

No matter how long they had been friends Caroline had never gotten use to this side of Klaus. He was stretched out on her small couch, partly hanging off the edge. His shirt and pants were folded on the coffee table in front of him and at some point during the night the blanket covering him had slipped down to his waist giving Caroline a front row seat to that very impressive chest. She had seen Klaus topless before of course and she still couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his frame. His hair was ruffled from shifting in his sleep and his broad shoulders were relaxed. Klaus wasn't overly muscled like some of the agents in their department but he was strong and fast and Caroline knew he was lethal. Her eyes ghosted over his chest taking in the feather tattoo inked onto his arm. Caroline glanced at her own foot and smiled at the little star tattooed onto it. It was Klaus who convinced her to get one a couple of months after they started working together. Caroline had been a bit worried at first, it was a permanent choice after all and she wasn't a big fan of needles.

"_Will it hurt?" She asked him and Klaus let out a laugh. _

"_I'm sure you have survived worse, sweetheart. But if it makes you feel better I'll be there to hold your hand." He replied with a smirk and Caroline glared at him._

_She bit her lip for a moment, she had entertained the idea of a tattoo before but had never gone through with it, "How would I know what design to get? I mean I am going to have this thing forever, I don't want it to look trashy." _

_Klaus laughed again, "Live a little, Caroline. Just get something simple. Something that's you." _

_Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him, "Do you have any tattoos?" _

_Klaus smirked at her again before unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. Caroline's eyes widen at his form but she recovered quickly. Apparently not quickly enough as Klaus caught her looking. She forced her eyes to focus on the tattoo on his shoulder. It was beautiful. A feather with birds erupting from it. Caroline briefly wondered if he designed it himself after having seen his artwork in his apartment a week prior. _

"_It's beautiful. Not very simply though." Caroline commented never taking her eyes away from him. _

_Klaus laughed, "True love, but it's not my first tattoo." _

_Caroline frowned slightly in confusion before Klaus turned round so that his back was to her. Caroline smiled slightly at the sight of the triangle on his shoulder. It was very Klaus, simple yet unique. She had a sudden urge to touch the black lines on his skin and before she even knew it her cold fingers were doing just that. Gently they made contact with his warm skin causing goose bumps to form; she glided them along the lines of the triangle. Klaus' breath caught in his throat at the tenderness of her touch but he didn't pull away. He stood perfectly still like a statue and closed his eyes as her fingers moved over his skin. _

_The tattoo wasn't the only thing marking his back. There were 3 scars there too which she would later learn were from his step-father and had been there since he was sixteen. Caroline had thrown logic out the window the second she touched him, she had no idea why she was doing it only that she didn't want to stop. She lightly traced the first scar and felt Klaus tense. In her mind she realised this was him feeling vulnerable to her and her heartbeat increased at the thought of him sharing that with her. It was only when she reached the second scar that Klaus' eyes snapped open and he turned back around to face her, pulling his shirt up. Caroline blinked rapidly not sure what had occurred between them but knowing something had changed in that small simple moment. _

"_Come on, we should get to the tattoo shop before it closes." Klaus said as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Caroline could only nod. _

Caroline shook her head as she turned on her heel towards the kitchen. She had always liked stars, there was something about them. As a child when her parents were fighting she would sit by her window in her room and look up at the stars in the sky, making wishes for the voices downstairs to stop. It seemed fitting to always keep a star with her.

"Morning, Love." Klaus' rough voice brought her out of her thoughts. Caroline could hear the smile in his voice and prayed he hadn't been awake the whole time and hadn't notice she had been staring at him for the past ten minutes.

"Morning, I was just about to make coffee if you want some?" She asked and cursed herself for not changing out of her pyjamas before walking into the living room as she looked down at her shorts and vest combo.

Klaus stood up from the couch and stretch before grabbing his pants from the table and stepping into them. He followed Caroline topless into her small kitchen before taking a seat at one of the stools round the table. Caroline started the coffee machine and grabbed two mugs before turning back to look at Klaus. He stared back with a smile.

"You doing okay?" She said and Klaus sighed.

"If by that you mean I'm I still beating myself up about Marcel and planning to hunt him down? The answer is no. So to answer your question, Caroline, yes I am doing okay." He smirked at her and Caroline nodded.

"But you are still going after Marcel?"

"It's our job. Don't worry love; I'm not making this personal. I just want him to be locked up for a very long time." Klaus replied.

Caroline finished making the coffee and handed one to Klaus before taking the seat next to him. "You know I've got your back right? You're not alone in this."

Klaus smiled and grabbed her hand, "I know. I have yours too. We're a team after all."

Caroline smiled, "We're practically the A team."

Klaus laughed and released her hand, "I have to pick Rebekah up from the airport soon so I will be a bit late to work. Cover for me?"

Caroline slapped his arm, "You didn't tell me Rebekah is coming home!"

"I didn't know. She rang yesterday; apparently her whirlwind romance didn't last." Klaus explained and Caroline frowned.

"She's okay right? Rebekah takes break ups difficultly."

"She's fine, love. Just wants to spend some time with her family, fresh start or something like that."

"Okay but get her to call me the second she has chance. I miss my best friend!" Caroline insisted.

Klaus laughed and agreed before leaving to shower and change to get Rebekah while Caroline got ready for work. It was only later on when she was in her office she realised how domestic her and Klaus were that morning. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought but instantly shook her head. She needed to focus; she had a criminal to catch.

/

3 cups of coffee, 7 case reports and files and a few hours later and Caroline was no closer to finding Marcel. She was missing something big and that idea didn't sit well with her. She had been staring at the same reports for over an hour now and the only thing she had learnt was Marcel was clever. He knew how to tie up lose ends and how to stay hidden. He had a close inner circle of people that he trusted but they couldn't confirm for definite who was in that inner circle. The CIA had ideas of course, suspicions but nothing concrete.

The main concern right now was figuring out who Marcel's next target was. The guy was going to make his next move soon, Caroline was certain of it, from what she could gather patience wasn't one of Marcel's strong suits. The top of the list right now were the head of the medical board and the head of the founder's council. If Caroline had to put money on it she would go with the head of the medical board. The council was outdated and rarely used except for historical events and issues. She wanted to wait and run the theory by Klaus first before she took it to Ric. He had a habit of seeing things from a different angle and he had already admitted to knowing Marcel the best. If anyone knew what his next move would be, it was Klaus.

Caroline sighed and sat back in her chair. She pulled the hair tie from her hair letting the blond tresses fall down around her shoulders as she looked out of the window in her office towards the city below. The sound of her phone ringing from her pocket filled the room. Caroline sighed and pulled the object out. A smile crossing her features as she looked at the caller ID.

"Rebekah!" She greeted as she answered the phone.

"Hi Caroline," The other blonde laughed, "Nik told me to call you, I'm sorry I didn't say I was back but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I guess I can forgive you. We have to go shopping sometime, catch up." Caroline smiled. She really had missed the blonde Mikaelson. When Klaus had first introduced them it was at a Mikaelson family dinner and Caroline had met everyone in his family. His big brother, Elijah and Caroline got along instantly; Elijah said he was thankful Klaus had Caroline in his life. His brother was much happier. Caroline blushed at that but thanked him nonetheless. Elijah was the head of the family considering both their parents were dead. Caroline could tell it was a role that suited him well.

Kol was hard not to love the moment you met him. He was carefree and wild and had a gift for winding up Klaus Caroline was sometimes jealous of. Kol was the person she called if she needed something new to tease Klaus with and as of yet the youngest Mikaelson hadn't failed to disappoint her.

Rebekah intimidated Caroline at first; she was blonde, curvy and gorgeous. Caroline didn't think she stood a chance in hell but once you got past Rebekah's harsh exterior she was lovely. They bonded over having to deal with Klaus at first but soon found shopping was another shared thing. Rebekah was great because she didn't have a filtering system; the girl said exactly what she thought and let whatever happened next happened. Caroline found that refreshing considering the amount of time she spent lying to most of her friends.

"I am already one step ahead of you. Shopping next week, no arguments. But how are you? Still dating that drab mommy's boy? What was his name again?" Rebekah asked as she trailed off.

Caroline sighed, "Tyler and yes we are still dating."

"Why? Caroline you're my friend and I love you but anyone can see the guy isn't right for you! He is boring and you have nothing in common."

"We have plenty in common, Bekah."

"Really? I'm sure pretty you have more in common with my brother." Rebekah hinted and Caroline sighed. It was no secret that Rebekah wanted her and Klaus to date, she had been pushing for it ever since she first saw Caroline stand up to him when he tried to push her away after an argument with Kol.

"Rebekah!" Caroline warned.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now."

"I'm sorry about your break up. The guy was an idiot."

Rebekah laughed at that, "He was. But I'm okay with it, besides it means I get to be here with you guys. I can't miss your birthday after all."

Caroline groaned; Rebekah loved birthdays. Caroline herself wasn't a big fan of them. They reminded her of how her dad wasn't there anymore and rarely ever spoke to her mother. "I don't want a big fuss, Bekah."

"You say that every year, and every year we ignore you. So suck it up! I promise not to go over the top, a few friends, some drinks." Rebekah promised and Caroline could imagine her pouting from the other end of the line. "Listen, I have to meet Kol for lunch but I will see you later. Remember if you and Nik have sex you better call me!"

Caroline laughed, "I promise if me and your brother ever sleep together you will be the first to know." She replied before hanging up. She spun round and came face to face with Klaus. Who judging but the look on his face heard the last part of the conversation.

"You know love, I hope if we sleep together you plan on telling me before Rebekah." He smirked as he stepped closer to her, "Or are you planning to jump me?"

Caroline blushed and looked at the ground. She would kill Rebekah. "How do you know I wasn't talking about Kol?"

Klaus stepped closer again, "Because you weren't."

"You're awfully sure about that." Caroline said and stood her ground.

"Because I know you, Caroline." Klaus smirked before stepping back. Caroline let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She needed air and people. Being cooped up in her office all day was starting to get to her.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene? I love hearing your opinion!

Please review! They make my day and really do mean a great deal to me! Thank you!

Next update: Sunday! (This story is basically written now so updates will be regular!)

Teaser for chapter 5 (One of my favourite chapters ;)) - Dancing much like everything in life was about trust. Trusting someone to lead or follow; trusting them to understand your moves and actions without speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! You are all amazing! This is one of my favourite chapters to date! Enjoy!

/

**A man's most open actions have a secret side to them.**

/

"Nik? Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Caroline asked from the passenger seat of Klaus' car. He had arrived at her apartment earlier that day telling her to get dressed up because they were going out to celebrate her birthday. Caroline shuffled in her seat as she smoothed her dark blue dress out. This had Rebekah written over all it.

"I told you love, we are going to the bar for a drink to celebrate your birthday." Klaus smiled as he turned a corner.

Caroline sighed, "Okay we both know you can't lie to me and we both know Rebekah is behind whatever is going on here. It's your job as my best friend to warn me what I'm getting myself into. You promised to always have my back, remember?"

Klaus chuckled and looked over at the blonde next to him. She looked stunning in her dark blue dress that showed off her curves and those legs (he was sure those legs would be the death of him. They were long and sleek and endless). Her blonde hair was curled and piled up elegantly so it was off her neck. Klaus resisted the urge to reach over and pull the pins from her hair letting it fall free so he could tangle his hand in it. He gripped the wheel tighter before replying, "You can't use those rules against me love. As your best friend it is my job to ensure you enjoy your birthday. For me can you try to have fun tonight?"

"Fine." She mumbled as they pulled up at the Salvatore's bar. She always hated it when Klaus used those eyes on her, coupled with his accent, his dimples and that stubble she was a goner and the worst part was he didn't even know he was doing it!

They got out of the car together but Klaus touched her arm to keep her from walking towards the bar.

"Before we go in I wanted to give you your present." He explained and Caroline smiled softly.

"Nik, you didn't have too." She replied.

"I know how you feel about gifts Caroline but I promise it didn't cost me anything." He said as he withdrew a black velvet box from his pocket, complete with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Caroline looked at it curiously before pulling the ribbon off and opening it.

The bracelet that sat inside was beautiful and elegant. Caroline looked up at him speechless. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. It's one of the many family heirlooms I own. I want you to have it, Caroline. Everyone in my family wants you to have it." Klaus said as their eyes met. Ever since he had come across the bracelet in his stuff he couldn't help but imagine how it would look on Caroline's wrist. This blonde, stubborn, infuriating woman who had somehow in the last 3 years managed to get under his skin.

"Thank you." She said giving him a dazzling smile.

"There's more."

She looked down at the box again and saw there was indeed more. She pulled out the piece of paper carefully, unfolding it slowly. It was a drawing of her; she was smiling and looking happy. She didn't need to look at the signature at the bottom of the page to know Klaus had drawn it.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Klaus. He smiled into her hair as he held her.

All too soon Caroline pulled away and Klaus leant down to kiss her cheek softly. She eyes slid shut as his lips lingered on her cheek. She could feel the roughness of his stubble brushing across her skin and couldn't even begin to describe the tingling feeling it sent through her. His lips were soft and firm and Caroline never wanted them to leave her skin. Klaus pulled back and Caroline's eyes fluttered open. "Happy birthday, Caroline."

Caroline cleared her throat, "Will you help me put it on?" She asked gesturing towards the bracelet. Klaus nodded and took the box from her. He fastened the bracelet around her wrist admiring how well it suited her.

"Come on love, let's get inside." Klaus said as he offered her his arm. Caroline laughed as she placed the drawing in her purse making a note to frame it as soon as possible. She took his arm and let him lead her into the bar.

/

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted as she entered the bar and Caroline couldn't help but smile. Klaus let go of her arm as people came up to greet her.

"You're not mad, right?" Rebekah asked as she enveloped the birthday girl in a hug. Caroline laughed.

"No, Bekah. This is amazing. Thank you."

"Elijah and Kol send their love. They are going to try and stop by later after work." Rebekah said as they pulled apart. Elijah and Kol worked for a family law business and often worked late. Klaus was meant to be apart of the business too but he decided against it saying he would go crazy if he were sat in an office staring at a computer all day.

"I'll text them later and say thank you if I don't see them." Caroline said

"Just drop by one day. You and Nik don't visit enough."

"Work gets hectic but I promise I will drop by soon." She smiled being deliberately vague.

Rebekah nodded, "If you'll excuse me I have to sort out the music." She said before walking in the direction of the bar.

Stefan and Damon approached her next. Well they snuck up on her, both kissing one of her cheeks from behind before coming into view. Caroline smiled as she saw them and brought them both into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Care." Stefan smiled

"Yeah congrats on another year older, Blondie." Damon smirked as he handed her a drink.

"Thanks guys, the place looks great by the way."

"You can thank Barbie Klaus, that girl is lethal with streamers and balloons." Damon explained causing Caroline to laugh.

"And we even made you a cake. Well I made it, Damon stole the frosting." Stefan said.

"For that I am thankful. Damon can't cook to save his life." Caroline laughed and Damon scoffed at her.

"Hey!" he said before noticing Elena and Bonnie making their way over. He nudged Stefan and the pair said their goodbyes to Caroline promising to find her later.

Caroline took a sip of her drink before greeting Elena and Bonnie with a hug.

"Happy birthday!" They said together and Caroline smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys!"

This was exactly the reason Caroline didn't like birthdays, everyone fussing around repeating the same thing. When Klaus said it she practically melted but when everyone else said it she remembered the fact her parents weren't here to celebrate and her mom most likely wouldn't be calling her either.

"Hey where are the rest of the Mikealsons? You have told us so much about them we wanted to meet them." Bonnie asked looking around seeing if she could spot anyone.

"Elijah and Kol are stuck at work. I promise I will introduce you soon though." Caroline promised before finishing her drink, "I need to grab another drink; I'll catch up with you later. Thank you for the party, I know it was Rebekah's idea but I'm guessing you two had something to do with it."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other sheepishly, "We just wanted you to enjoy your birthday this year, Care. Go get a drink and mingle." Elena said and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

The bar did look great, she had to admit. Then again when Rebekah does something she goes all out so what else should she expect? Balloons were pretty much everywhere you looked and streamers came down from the ceiling. There were happy birthday banners everywhere and someone (she guessed Damon) had rigged up lighting to giving the place an elegant party feel. Caroline smiled at people as they wished her a happy birthday as she made her way to the bar. She smiled as Stefan handed her some champagne turning on her heel to see if she could find Klaus.

He was sat at one of the tables with his own glass of champagne. Caroline made her way over to him before sitting down opposite him. Klaus smiled as she huffed and took a sip of her drink.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" She asked as she rested her hand on her head.

"Because you are a good friend." He smirked and downed the rest of his drink. Caroline sat up instantly knowing something was troubling him.

"What's up with you?"

Klaus glanced at her, "Nothing, love."

Caroline glared at him and pressed on, "It's my birthday and I got a party thrown for me I said I didn't want when all of my friends know how much I hate my birthday so I know why I'm not so bubbly what's your excuse?" She said shifting in her seat so her face was closer to his.

"Do you ever wonder how we got here?" Klaus asked and Caroline frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked having no idea where he was going with this.

"I mean how did we get into a situation where we are in a room full of our friends and they don't really know a thing about us?" Klaus said as he played with the glass in his hands.

"We chose to work for the CIA because we were too broken to live a normal life and be happy with it." Caroline said bitterly as she sipped her champagne.

"You're not broken, Caroline."

"Yes I am. I grow up in a neglected home with parents that didn't really give a damn and as a result I'm a neurotic control freak who lies to her friends and hates birthdays and cleans when she's upset. That's how I ended up here." She replied and Klaus stared at her in shook. He was expecting a usual answer that she wouldn't think twice about. He was not expecting that, he was not expecting her to lay all her cards on the table and shout out every insecurity she normally kept hidden beneath the surface.

"You don't see yourself clearly, you know that? You know what I see? I see a strong, loyal, beautiful woman who is so full of light and who puts everyone else before herself." Klaus said making her look at him.

Caroline smiled at him, "You're not broken either you know."

Klaus sighed, "I think my scars run a bit deeper than yours. I may not be broken but I am severely damaged, love."

"I don't believe that."

"Caroline, I ended up here because I grew up as the bastard son. I was a disgrace to my father, so much so, he beat me to teach me a lesson." Klaus said as he looked down at the table.

Caroline shook her head and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her, "No, you were hurt, Nik but that isn't who you are. You're good, a great brother and an amazing friend. You're capable of so much love." Caroline argued as she released his chin.

"I think I'm ruining your birthday, sweetheart." He laughed.

"You could never do that although we should probably talk about happy things, it is a party after all." She laughed with him.

Klaus stood up slowly, "Allow me to acquit myself. Dance with me?" He asked outstretching his hand for her to take. Caroline smiled and grabbed his hand letting Klaus lead her onto the dance floor.

Caroline melted against Klaus' solid form instantly resting one hand on his shoulder while the other gripped his hand tightly. Klaus' arm was around her waist and Caroline could feel the warmth of his touch through her dress. They danced together easily, like they'd been rehearsing for months. Dancing much like everything in life was about trust. Trusting someone to lead or follow; trusting them to understand your moves and actions without speaking. Trust was something Caroline and Klaus had no problem with so it wasn't surprising they melted into each others arms as they twirled round the room with everyone else.

"Have I mentioned you look ravishing tonight, love?" Klaus asked as they danced and Caroline could feel the blush on her cheeks. She stepped closer to Klaus resting her chin on his shoulder so he couldn't see the affect his words had on her.

"Thank you." She mumbled into the fabric of his shoulder. Klaus leaned his head against hers and Caroline could feel his warm breath against the shell of her ear. She closed her eyes and tried not to shiver at the sensation. This was Klaus, why was he making her feeling like this? Why did she feel safe in his arms? At home with his scent around her?

"If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would you go?" Klaus' voice was in her ear and this time Caroline couldn't help the shiver that went through her.

"I've never really been anyway." She replied softly not really trusting her own voice to the moment.

Klaus pulled back slight to look at her, "I'll take you. Anyway you want to go. Paris, Rome, Tokyo?"

Caroline laughed but she could tell by the tone of his voice how serious he was, "Right now, in this moment. I would stay right here." She responded.

The next word she heard threw her, she didn't have an answer; "Why?"

Klaus slid his fingers in between hers so their hands were more entangled than before and Caroline couldn't help but notice how natural it felt, being with him. Being held by him. Their bodies were pressed together and his lips were inches away from hers. Caroline couldn't help but stare at them, wondering what it would feel like for the lips that kissed her cheek earlier to be slanted across her lips. Klaus' thoughts seemed to be heading in the same direction as he brought his head down slightly. Caroline could feel the warm breath on her face and gasped a little as Klaus' hand that was wrapped around her waist brought her closer to him.

A few more centimetres and they would be kissing. Caroline gripped his shoulder as she slowly reached up towards him.

The sound of someone coughing brought them out of their bubble. Caroline stepped away from Klaus and he released her from his hold quickly.

Caroline turned to see Tyler standing there looking at them with an angry expression but he hid it well. Caroline smiled at him but his eyes were focused on Klaus.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked harshly and Klaus glanced over at Caroline before nodding and disappearing within the crowd.

Tyler stepped closer to Caroline wrapping an arm round her waist and pulling her closer. Caroline still hadn't spoken. What was she thinking, she was about to kiss Klaus in the middle of the bar when she was dating Tyler. She mentally scolded herself, maybe they had just got caught up in the heat of the moment. It happens, they just needed to forget about it and move on. Klaus was her best friend, this didn't have to be awkward between them, and Caroline was determined to make sure that didn't happen.

"Happy birthday." Tyler said as they started dancing and Caroline was grateful he wasn't bringing the subject up.

"Thanks, Tyler. I'm glad you're here." She smiled at him as they danced. They weren't standing as closer as she had been with Klaus, it didn't feel as personal either but Caroline pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Really? Looked like you and Klaus were getting pretty close." Tyler commented and Caroline sighed.

"Tyler, let's not do this. We were dancing, he is my best friend."

"Does he know that?" Tyler asked as he looked at her.

"Of course he does. Look I know you don't like each other but you are both a part of my life and you need to accept that." Caroline said.

"I'm sorry. The guy just gets to me. Forgive me?" He asked as he pecked her lips. It was simple and Caroline didn't really feel anything about it. How could Klaus make her feel so much without even kissing her when Tyler couldn't make her feel anything?

Caroline felt her phone buzz from where she had stashed it earlier. She broke away from Tyler to retrieve it.

**Ric called, meet me outside. Klaus. **

Caroline sighed; of course she wouldn't get a normal birthday night without lying. She made her excuses to Tyler telling him she needed to find Elena before grabbing her jacket and slipping outside.

It had gotten darker and the temperature had dropped causing Caroline to wrap her jacket around her as she scanned the area for Klaus. He wasn't hard to spot. He was leaning against his car with his arms folded over his chest. Caroline took a deep breath before making her way over to him.

"Klaus…" She said as she approached. She had no idea what to say but anything was better than silence.

"Ric called, Marcel killed another person, and this time he is upping his game. Ric wants us at the crime scene." Klaus said completely ignoring the obvious rift between them. Caroline could already sense it. Klaus stood rigid and tense in front of her. His face was a mask, every bit 'The Hybrid'. Caroline hated the distance between them, she wanted to reach out, hug him, anything but knew he wouldn't want it.

"Who's the victim?" She asked instead.

"Mayor Bennett."

Caroline gasped in shock, "Bonnie's father."

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene? Things are developing hehe!

Please review! I always have a smile on my face when I see a new one in my inbox!

Thank you!

Next update: Tuesday!

Teaser for chapter 6: There are no words the describe losing a parent, Caroline discovered, they was nothing anyone could say that makes you feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You are the best!

/

**The universe doesn't like secrets. It conspires to reveal the truth, to lead you to it.**

/

Klaus wondered what they must look like as they walked through the crime scene in silence. The forensics team were just finishing up in Mayor Bennett's house when him and Caroline arrived from her party. She was still dressed in her dark blue dress although it was significantly more rumpled than it had been at the start of the night; her blonde curls had mostly escaped from her pins and were now falling around her face. Every time Klaus glanced at Caroline he felt conflicted, it was clear she wanted to talk about their almost kiss and Klaus didn't know what to say.

It happened and he didn't regret it. The only regret he had was that Tyler interrupted them before their lips met. What the hell did that mean? He always fancied Caroline of course, even from the moment he met her he knew she was beautiful and unique. Klaus thought he dealt with all of that when they started becoming closer. Caroline was one of the most important people in the world to him and he didn't want anything to ruin that. But tonight, it felt different. He was sure Caroline wanted it too, she leaned up to him, and she didn't pull away from his advances.

This wasn't just some woman though, this was Caroline and this is complicated. Klaus had always known if anything did happen between them they wouldn't just be able to forget it, he wouldn't want to. Caroline Forbes had gotten to him and there was no shaking her. He cared for her, wanted her to be safe and happy. Klaus Mikaelson had always wanted Caroline Forbes. They would be epic together, passionate and consuming. But feelings? Klaus didn't really do those anymore, but this was Caroline. The girl who managed to open up every part of himself that he had shut down and tried to forget about so why not that side of him too?

Thinking back to all those touches, shared smiles, inside jokes. All those lingering looks and flirty quips. He had feelings for his best friend, the same best friend who was in a relationship.

The universe was definitely laughing at him for being an idiot and not seeing it sooner.

"Oh god, poor Bonnie." Caroline's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her, her mascara had smudged a little and her eyes were a little puffy from crying but she held herself strong and professionally. Ever the fighter was his Caroline.

"Local police are on their way to tell her now." Klaus said as he studied the body sitting in the chair at the desk. Two shots to the heart, one to the head. An 'M' carved into his arm.

"We have to catch this guy, Klaus. For Bonnie." Caroline said determined as she looked at the body of Bonnie's father.

"We will, love." It was meant to be reassuring, it sounded anything but.

Klaus looked around the room, trying to see if the local police missed anything. Nothing seemed out of place. The mayor had probably invited the killer inside thinking they would be sitting down and discussing a business matter. He wouldn't have even known what was happening, he wouldn't have suffered.

The sound of Caroline's phone ringing broke the silence in the room. His partner grabbed it out of her pocket before looking at the screen.

"It's Bonnie. I can't…" Caroline trailed off, her eyes meeting Klaus' for the first time since they left the bar.

"Answer it, Caroline. She is going to need you." Klaus said as he broke their eye contact.

He heard Caroline sigh before she placed the phone to her ear, "Bonnie, hey." She answered and Klaus knew she was trying to be cheerful. He couldn't tell what Bonnie was saying at the other end of the line but he could guess the gist of it.

"It's going to be okay, Bonnie. You're going to be okay." He heard Caroline sooth her friend as more tears fell. Klaus felt a pull in his heart to see Caroline so distraught. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to pull her into his arms promising her everything would be alright.

"Bon, please don't cry. Of course I will, I'll see you soon, okay?" Caroline said before hanging up the phone. She turned back to Klaus as she ran a hand over her face.

"Bonnie's in a bad way. She can't get hold of Jeremy; I think he was working tonight. I said I would go and stay with her tonight, I just don't want her to be alone." Caroline said as she walked towards him.

Klaus nodded, "She needs you, I'll go back to the office, if I see Jeremy I will sent him home."

"Thank you." Caroline said, she turned to walk away before turning back again, "Nik? I need a day. One day to be there for Bonnie. To be her best friend who isn't lying to her and doesn't know about her father, to be the friend Bonnie deserves." Her voice broke and Klaus was across the room in a flash engulfing her in a hug as Caroline collapsed against him.

"Shh, it's alright, love. It's alright." Klaus tried to sooth her as his hand stroke her hair. Caroline was sobbing into his shirt and Klaus could do nothing but hold her tighter until the tears stopped.

Soon enough Caroline pulled back and Klaus knew she was scolding herself for breaking down in front of him. Klaus wiped away a stray tear from her chin with the pad of his thumb before giving her a smile.

"Go, be with Bonnie. I'll cover work and if I find anything I will let you know. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." He said as he gently pushed her out of the house. Caroline gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes before walking out the door, leaving him standing in the house that once belonged to Mayor Bennett.

/

Caroline sighed as she brought Bonnie a cup of tea up to her bedroom. She hadn't said much since Caroline had got there last night, instead she cried in Caroline's arms until she fell asleep. She knew Bonnie wouldn't drink it, instead it would sit untouched with the other two cups Caroline had already brought her but she didn't know what else to do. Her mom use to say tea is good for shock and judging by Bonnie's half-dead state the girl was definitely in shock.

She had just lost her father.

Caroline had lost her own father a year ago and knew how hard that was to deal with. Realising all the things he wasn't going to be there for, all the things you need your father for.

There are no words the describe losing a parent, Caroline discovered, they was nothing anyone could say that makes you feel better. Caroline went through every textbook phrase of grief from denial to anger to sadness to depression. She rarely got out of bed when she first found out about the heart attack let alone attempted to eat or drink anything.

Caroline pushed everyone away. Her mom, her friends, even Klaus. Bonnie was doing the same thing and Caroline knew the only person who Bonnie wanted right now was Jeremy but he wasn't there. Caroline would kill Elena's little brother if it was the last thing she did. Bonnie needed him; she needed someone to be there for her no matter how much she pushed them away. Bonnie couldn't go through this alone. This was only the start, the funeral would be worse.

"_We're sorry for your loss." If Caroline heard those words from strangers anymore she was going to scream. She had travelled out of state with her mom as her father's funeral was being held closer to where he lived with Steven. Everyone had volunteered to go to the funeral with her but Caroline refused saying she needed to go alone. She stood but the side of the grave as everyone else was filtering out, a red rose in her hand. Her mom had gone off talking to some old friends._

_Caroline stared blankly at the coffin in the ground, the dirt that had been thrown it by people scattering the top of the lid. What was she meant to be feeling right now? She was just numb. Like all of this was happening to someone else. Except it wasn't, it was happening to her and she had to find a way to deal with it. She wasn't close with her father, they had barely spoken in years but he was still her father. Caroline hated herself for not contacting him, for wasting all those years they could have been a part of each others lives but she was too stubborn and bitter to let it happen. _

_She felt a warm hand grip her cold one as tears rolled down her cheeks. Caroline looked up to see Klaus standing besides her looking out at her father's grave._

"_What are you doing here?" She said and it came out harsher than intended. _

"_You needed me." He said simply and if it were any other day Caroline would have argued back. But it wasn't any other day; it was her father's funeral. _

_She threw the rose onto the lid of the coffin and squeezed Klaus' hand tighter. She didn't need to say anything for Klaus to know what she wanted to say. The guy had travelled 3 hours out of state for her because he didn't want her to be alone. She leant her head against his arm and Klaus stood there willing to wait for as long as he needed to for her. _

The difference was her father died from a heart attack, there was nothing anyone could do. Bonnie's father had been murdered, and the worst part was Caroline knew who was responsible but she couldn't say anything. It would be so easy to tell Bonnie everything; her job, Marcel, Bonnie's father. Open up the flood gates and let the damage happen.

Maybe it would help, but it would hurt more. Bonnie had just lost a father. The last thing she needed was to learn Caroline and Jeremy were lying to her too. Caroline hated herself in that moment, for ever choosing her job in the first place. She knew what happened to Bonnie's father wasn't her fault but if Bonnie found out Caroline knew about it, was investigating it, she would never forgive her.

The sound of keys in the door made Caroline jump as she rushed to the stairs to see Jeremy enter the house. The cup of tea left abandoned on the top step. Caroline walked down the stairs to the junior agent before slapping his arm furiously.

"Hey! Stop!" Jeremy called at pushing Caroline's hands away.

"How could you? Bonnie needs you, what the hell have you been?" Caroline demanded in a harsh whisper not wanting Bonnie to overhear.

Jeremy shrugged out of his coat, hanging on the peg by the door, "Care, calm down. I have been trying to help Klaus find out who did this."

Caroline sighed, "Bonnie doesn't care about that. She cares about you, she needs you. She hasn't come out of her bedroom since last night."

"I'm sorry, I already asked Ric for time off. We are going to get her through this. Why don't you go home and change. I'll look after her, Caroline." Jeremy said and Caroline looked down at her outfit self-consciously. She was still wearing her birthday dress although it was wrinkled from sleep. She nodded to Jeremy as she grabbed her keys and phone.

"Okay, but call me if you need anything. Tell Bonnie I love her and I will call her tomorrow." Caroline said and Jeremy opened the door for her to leave. Caroline gripped his shoulder reassuringly as she went. Bonnie needed Jeremy a lot more than her right now. If anyone would help her friend it was the boy who was so clearly in love with her.

/

Caroline hummed as the hot water from the shower relieved all the tension in her shoulders. It had been a hell of a night and Caroline had never been more thankful to be at home than she was right now. She knew Bonnie needed time to process everything and that was okay. Caroline needed time to find Marcel; he wasn't getting away with this. Caroline scolded herself for not even considering the Mayor as a possible target. Marcel was upping his game, growing impatient. If Caroline and Klaus wanted to catch him they would have to up their game too.

Klaus. Caroline didn't even know what to begin with that one. That was a big mess she never wanted to deal with. They had almost kissed, a serious epic kiss. It was clear from their actions that they both wanted it. But it was Klaus; she couldn't be falling for Klaus. He was 'The Hybrid', the pain in her ass, the most annoying, stubborn guy she had ever met.

He was the one that had always been there for her, the guy who knew everything about her, he was her confident, her best friend.

Oh crap.

He was the guy she was so clearly falling for and everyone else saw it before she did.

She so could not deal with this right now.

Her phone rang and she groaned, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to wrap round herself before picking up the device.

"Hello?" She answered as she secured her towel and exited her bathroom.

"Care, how are you?" It was Tyler. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting about the boyfriend she had left standing alone last night.

"Tyler, sorry I've been with Bonnie. She's okay, she's strong you know." She rambled as she paced in front of her bed.

"She'll be alright. Listen, I know it crappy timing but I wondered if you wanted to have dinner with me? It might take your mind off everything for a while." Tyler said and Caroline sighed. Technically she didn't have to be at work yet, Klaus said he would cover for her but dinner with Tyler? She had already blown him off twice, she needed to see him.

"Yeah, pick me up at seven?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure thing. See you then." The line disconnected and Caroline flopped onto the bed. Things were getting out of control and she hated that. She didn't fancy Tyler and now she had all of these confusing feelings for Klaus. She had to break up with him, Tyler deserved better.

/

The place Tyler had brought her for dinner was beautiful and classy and she couldn't help wonder if it was his money paying or his mother's. Caroline made an effort to look the part with her wrap cream dress and minimal make-up. They had made small talk through the first course and Caroline couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, how the hell did they make it a month when they had nothing in common?

"Tyler, listen…" Caroline started but was cut off.

"Then Matt, you remember him right? Well he grabs the football and throws it to me." Tyler continued ranting about a football game or something, Caroline tuned out a while ago.

"We need to talk…." She tried again but Tyler was having none of it.

"You should watch a game sometime. You could cheer me on from the sidelines." Tyler suggested and Caroline gritted her teeth.

Her phone buzzed on the table and she glanced down at it. She frowned when she saw the caller.

"I gotta take this." She mumbled to Tyler before turning in her seat slightly to try and get some privacy. Tyler stopped talking and looked at her intensely.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her but answered the phone anyway, "Elijah?" She asked as she answered. She spared a glance at Tyler, he didn't look happy.

"Caroline, I need you help. Niklaus seems to have gotten into a fight and refuses to tell me what about." Elijah said and Caroline couldn't help the fear that rose in her even though she knew Klaus could take care of himself.

"Is he okay?" She asked frantically.

"He has a bruised hand and cheek but otherwise is fine. I need you to find out what all this is about considering he refuses to talk to me. I hope he will explain it to you." Elijah said and Caroline could only imagine the stare down the brothers had over it.

"I'm on my way." She said and hung up turning back to Tyler, "I have to go. Klaus got into a fight and Elijah needs my help. I'm sorry." She said as she stood up from the table.

"You're seriously picking him over me?" Tyler scoffed.

"It's not like that, he needs me right now. We both know you wouldn't even notice the different if I was here or not." Caroline snapped, it sounded harsh but she was worried about Klaus.

"Caroline if you walk away from this table, we're done." Tyler said.

Caroline laughed, "We never even got started. I came here to end things."

"Because of Klaus?"

"No because we have nothing in common, because we both deserve better and because if I'm being honest I'm not attracted to you." Caroline said and looked down at her shoes, "I'm sorry, Tyler." She said before turning and walking away.

/

Caroline drove straight to Klaus' apartment where Elijah greeted her. She quickly parked up, enveloping the oldest Mikaelson in a hug before stepping past him to enter Klaus' place. Caroline knew without looking behind her Elijah had waited outside giving them some space.

She entered the apartment quickly following the lights that had been turned on. Her shoes clicked against the wooden floors of the hallway as she walked. Klaus was easy enough to spot. He sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey in hand. Caroline approached him carefully, kneeling down on the floor in front of his legs. There was a small bruise on his cheek and he had a nose bleed but otherwise appeared fine. She sighed to herself before leaving the room to retrieve some ice from the freezer.

Klaus watched her as she left but didn't follow. Caroline was back in record timing applying the ice pack to his face. Klaus winced slightly at the contact so Caroline placed her palm against his good cheek to steady him.

"Where the hell happened to you?" She asked as her thumb trailed across his cheek.

"I was following up a lead, its amazing how much a guy will say if he thinks he will win the fight." Klaus said with a laugh. Caroline scowled at him and pressed the ice pack more firmly to his face. Klaus winced again.

"Why would you do that? We have procedures in place for getting information out of suspects and none of them involve you going ten rounds with the informant." She chastised.

"What does it matter? I got the information. Marcel ordered a girl named Hayley Marshall to take the shot on Mayor Bennett. She is in Marcel's inner circle. Ric is pulling all her data now, by tomorrow we should have an address." Klaus shrugged.

"What if that guy had a gun, Nik? I know you're the big bad Hybrid but it doesn't mean you have to act like it all the time."

"Caroline, I assessed the situation and this was the solution I came up with." Klaus argued. Caroline looked away from his face, clearly the awkwardness was still between them.

"You should have called me." She muttered.

Klaus laughed bitterly, "And spoiled your date with Tyler?"

"We broke up, actually. Is that what this is about?" Caroline asked him, "Listen you're my best friend and nothing is going to change that, okay. I have your back but you can't go around flying solo anymore. We're a team remember? If anything happened to you I would have killed you myself."

Klaus smiled and winced again, "Sorry love, but we have a new lead. Let's focus on that."

"No." Caroline said, "Let's focus on what the hell you're going to say to your brother who's still standing outside waiting for an explanation."

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! You guys are so kind with your reviews and I really do appreciate them!

Thank you!

Next update: Thursday!

Teaser for chapter 7: "We keep secrets from them. How do we know if they are keeping them from us?" Caroline asked and Klaus honestly didn't have an answer to that.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So can we please take a moment to deal with the season finale?! And the loss of Bonnie and Damon (even though they will be back). But still, that handholding thing at the end where they face their deaths together? Simply beautiful! I was bawling like a baby! But at least Ric is back, I love that man! Okay so those are my main thoughts, hows about yours? What did you think of the episode?!

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! I hope you like this one!

/

**There are two kinds of secrets: the kind we want to keep in and the kind we dare not let out.**

/

Klaus sighed as he balanced his phone and coffee cup in one hand as he dug around in his pocket for his spare set of keys to Caroline's apartment. She had given them to him to use 'in case of emergencies' but Klaus used them whenever he needed too, like right now when Caroline wasn't answering her front door. Klaus wasn't surprised by this, she had stayed at his place late last night to try and diffuse the situation and back up his story to Elijah. He was fully expecting Caroline to still be asleep considering it was still early but he knew she would want to know Ric had managed to track down Hayley Marshall.

He opened up the door and shut it behind him as Klaus walked further into her apartment. He made his way down the hallway to knock on her bedroom door but found it wide open. Caroline's bed was made and her curtains were drawn, Klaus frowned at the scene in confusion when he heard the bathroom door open. He spun around to face it as Caroline came into view wearing nothing more than a towel with her hair pulled into a bun.

She jumped when she saw him and pulled the towel closer to her body.

"Klaus!" She yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus tried not to look but he couldn't help it, she was far too enticing, "I thought you were still asleep, I did knock love." He replied as he leant against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"I was in the shower! And I'm standing in a towel, oh god." She replied looking down at her towel clad body before meeting his eyes again.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you look ravishing." Klaus replied as he watched a droplet of water travel down her neck, over her collarbone and disappearing into the towel. What he wouldn't give to make that trail with his lips…

Caroline hit him as she brushed past him into her bedroom causing Klaus to snap out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here this early anyway?" She asked as she grabbed her clothes from the chair where she had set them down earlier.

Klaus smiled, "Ric found an address for Hayley Marshall; I figured you would want to be there to talk to her." He said and extended the cup of coffee in his hand towards her, "I brought your usual."

Caroline smiled and took the coffee from him before looking at Klaus expectedly. They stood like that for a moment before Caroline spoke, "Nik, I have to get dressed."

Klaus laughed and nodded, "Right. Sorry, I'll be in the living room."

/

Klaus and Caroline pulled up to the address Ric had given them. It was a small town house that wasn't registered to anyone, a few witnesses saw a woman matching Hayley's description leaving and entering the house over the weeks sometimes with company and sometimes alone. They got out of the car together, walking up the few steps to the porch.

The house was run down and falling apart, the shutters were shut and peeling onto the porch. The house was a faded colour and looked like it would leak if it rained heavily.

"What's the plan?" Caroline asked as they knocked on the door.

"We find Hayley and kill her. Send a statement to Marcel that we are closing in on him." Klaus said with a serious tone.

Caroline glared at him, "She's still a person, Nik. We don't know why she is involved with Marcel but if we kill her we will never know."

"She killed Bonnie's father, Caroline. When are you going to learn you can't save everyone?" Klaus asked and knocked on the door again, louder this time.

"I don't want to save her; I want to know why she did it." Caroline explained before looking through the slants in the window shutters, "I don't think anyone is home."

Klaus smirked and kicked the door down; it didn't take much force as the door was only hanging on by its hinges anyway. Caroline drew her gun out and noticed Klaus had done the same thing. They cautiously made their way through the house, dodging the boxes that littered the place. Caroline took the stairs while Klaus made his way through to the kitchen. As she approached the landing Caroline heard a floorboard creak from one of the room near to her. She carefully made her way through the mess and entered the room.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground by a heavy force, her gun was knocked from her hand and it slid across the floor. Caroline looked up to find Hayley holding her down with a rusty old kitchen knife in her hand. Caroline groaned as the knife was pressed against her throat.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked in a harsh whisper.

Caroline tried to swallow before answering, "I want to know about Marcel Gerard."

"You're crazy if you think I will tell you anything." Hayley laughed and pressed the knife deeper into Caroline's throat. A few small beads of blood surfacing there, "So I'll ask you again; who are you?"

"Caroline." Caroline answered with venom before throwing Hayley off balance. She raised herself to her feet touching a hand to her neck quickly to see blood on her fingertips. Hayley got to her feet too, the knife still in her hand.

"You're the famous Caroline? I've heard so much about you." Hayley sneered at her. The brunette charged at Caroline again but the blonde was better. She blocked Hayley's attack with her arm before slamming her knee up into Hayley's chest. Hayley let out a groan and Caroline used her disorientation to knock the knife to the ground. She threw her head forward and heard Hayley's nose crack. Normally Caroline hated violence but every CIA operative had to know how to defend themselves. Hayley spat blood at her before grabbing Caroline's head and smashing it into the wall behind her, Caroline felt pain explode through her skull as she was shoved to the ground. She could faintly hear Klaus calling her name from the floor below them. Hayley made a grab for the knife before she was over Caroline again.

Hayley raised her hands bringing the knife down in line with Caroline's chest with great force but the blonde raised her hands up, stopping the knife before it was plunged into her chest. It hovered in the air between them; Hayley's hands forcing it down and Caroline's forcing it up.

"Caroline?!" Klaus' voice shouted out, closer this time. He was making his way up the stairs.

Caroline groaned out from the effort to keep the knife up. Hayley grit her teeth and pressed the knife down further, the tip of it touching Caroline's chest. The blonde pushed herself up quickly causing Hayley to loosen her grip on the knife. Caroline angled the knife away from her and it was instantly pushed through Hayley's chest. The brunette stared from Caroline to the knife in her chest to Caroline again in shock.

"Caroline?!" Klaus voice was more frantic now as he rushed into the room. Stopping as he took in the scene in front of him. It wasn't often Caroline had blood on her hands (literally) but whenever it did happen she didn't take it well.

"Caroline Forbes. I'd watch your back if I were you. Marcel has people everywhere; you might even know some of them. In fact I can think of one you would class as a friend." Hayley sneered as blooded poured out of her chest.

"What does that mean? Who else is working for Marcel?" Klaus demanded as he approached her.

"I'd rather die than tell you!" Hayley spat out as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't worry it looks like you will be getting your wish." Klaus replied darkly as Hayley gasped and stuttered for air before her heart stopped and she grew still.

Klaus grimaced at the body before turning his attention back to Caroline. She hadn't moved since he had entered the room, she eyes were fixed on Hayley's corpse. Klaus crouched down next to her and softly touched her face. Caroline's eyes snapped to his.

"It's okay, love." Klaus replied as he helped Caroline to her feet.

Caroline shook her head, "I killed her."

Klaus tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, Caroline cared too much; it was a trait he loved about her and also her greatest weakness. She would never be like him, she would never be able to kill someone in cold blood and walk away without a second thought and even though it hurt her he was grateful she wasn't as damaged as he was.

"She would have done it, Caroline. It was self-dense. You were just doing your job." Klaus said as he took in her injuries. There was a faint line on her neck with a few specks of dry blood on it. Her head was the worst though; there was a cut against her temple that was still bleeding causing blood to trickle down the side of her face. Klaus felt anger rush through him at the thought of anyone hurting Caroline. He wished Hayley was still alive so he could kill her himself and make her suffer.

"We need to get you to the hospital and get that looked at." Klaus said as his fingers brushed against her temple. Caroline winced and instinctively grabbed his arm. "Sorry." He muttered gently as he let his hands drop. One of them finding one of Caroline's; squeezing it tightly.

"Can we just get out of here?" She said quietly still looking at Hayley's body.

"Of course love." Klaus nodded as he led her out of the house. He sent a text to Ric explaining the situation and asking for a team to be sent over to deal with the body. Klaus said he would get Caroline checked over first then bring her into the office to be debriefed. It was only as they walked to the car that Klaus realised Caroline had yet to let go of his hand.

/

The doctor had assured Klaus that Caroline was fine, she might have a slight concussion but the wound wasn't so deep as to need stitches. Instead they clean it out and patched it up with a small thin sticky bandage. Her neck was no cause for concern; it would heal in a few days. After she cleaned herself up and washed all the blood off her skin Klaus had driven them back to the office where Ric was waiting for them.

They spent the better part of two hours in his office being debriefed and going over the events that took place. Klaus wasn't much help in that department as he wasn't in the room at the time. He had checked downstairs was empty before heading outside to check the garden which was mainly over grown. It wasn't until he came back inside and realised there was no sign of Caroline he knew something was wrong. He should have known sooner, she was his partner. He was meant to have her back.

Caroline recounted her steps and actions to them and Klaus found he could hate Hayley more than he already did but he felt a spark of pride go through him at Caroline's fighting instinct. He knew she didn't like violence but he also knew she would resort to it if there was no other way. Klaus was the opposite; he tended to go for violence first. It amazed him that even after 3 years in the job Caroline still felt shocked when she killed someone, most agents weren't fazed by it after the first couple of times but Caroline always took it badly. Her humanity was one of the things he loved most about her, the way she cared about people she didn't know, how she was capable of forgiveness. Caroline would be fine, she was strong. This was how she coped with killing people and Klaus knew that he would be there for her as she worked through it and came to terms with it.

The altercation with Hayley came with more questions than answers however. What had she meant by "In fact I can think of one you would class as a friend."? Did they already know one of Marcel's minions? Had they been friends with them from the very beginning? That idea didn't sit well with Klaus one bit and he could tell the idea wasn't exactly comforting to Caroline either. Ric was going to look into every one of their friends' files for anything suspicious that could link them in with Marcel.

It was late in the night when Klaus had driven Caroline back to his apartment, insisting she stayed the night with him so he could keep on eye on her due to her injuries. In all honesty it had nothing to do with that; Caroline always had nightmares after taking out a target not that she would ever admit to it. She would put on a brave face and pretend everything was fine but Klaus knew differently. He heard her relive it in her sleep, saw the guilt flash across her features. He hated seeing her like that and didn't want to her go through it alone.

/

Caroline sighed and rolled over in bed to stare at the red luminous numbers of Klaus' clock. 2:18am. She crawled into bed at around 12 and hadn't sleep anymore than a few minutes at a time. Every time she closed her eyes Caroline saw the same thing. Hayley's face, the knife, the blood staining her hands. She shook the images from her head as she pushed the covers off her body. Klaus had insisted she take his bed while he had the couch. Normally when Caroline stayed over he would make some comment about them sharing the bed but last night was different. He was worried about her.

Caroline got out of bed quietly and adjusted the t-shirt Klaus had given her to sleep in which had risen up during all her tossing and turning. Her legs were bare and she made a mental note to pack an overnight bag next time she stayed at Klaus' place. Caroline padded through his apartment in the dark, feeling her way through the room with her hands guiding her. Caroline could just about make out Klaus sprawled across the couch on his stomach with his bare back exposed to her. She smiled softly at the sight before making her way through to the kitchen. She flicked the light on and blinked furiously at the brightness allowing her eyes to adjust.

Spying what she was looking for on top of the fridge, Caroline made her way over reaching for the bottle of bourbon closest to her. She grabbed it and a glass before sitting herself down in the nearest chair. Caroline poured herself a generous helping of alcohol sipping it gently before hugging the glass close to her chest.

Caroline didn't know how long she sat there staring into space, wrapped in her own thoughts before Klaus shuffled into the kitchen. He sighed when he saw her and grabbed himself a glass.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he took a seat and poured himself a small amount of bourbon.

"A while. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Caroline smiled sheepishly as she looked at him. His chest was bare but he was wearing pyjama bottoms, his hair ruffled from sleep and his stubble was more prominent than it had been yesterday.

"You should have." He said quietly.

"Nik, I'm okay. I'm not going to breakdown or anything. I killed Hayley because I had no other choice. I'm not proud of it but it happened." Caroline said as she rested her glass on the table in front of her.

Klaus nodded once, "So what are you thinking about at 3 in the morning in my kitchen drinking my favourite bottle of bourbon?" He smirked.

"What Hayley said. The idea of someone we know working for Marcel." Caroline said quietly.

"She could have been lying."

"She had no reason to, she was already dying. Besides she knew my full name, I never told her that." Caroline replied as she ran her hands over her arms. Klaus looked at her, his beautiful light sat in his kitchen wearing his shirt, giving him a nice view of those legs and a flash of her electric blue underwear.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, sweetheart." Klaus said sincerely.

"We keep secrets from them. How do we know if they are keeping them from us?" Caroline asked and Klaus honestly didn't have an answer to that.

"Let's just get some more sleep, love. We will figure it out." Klaus replied as he stood up and offered her his hand. Caroline smiled and took it letting Klaus lead her back to his bedroom.

"Will you stay? Talk to me?" Caroline asked once she was back under the covers. Klaus stopped in the doorway about to say it wasn't a good idea because he wasn't sure if he could keep his hands to himself but he knew he couldn't deny her anything.

"Of course, love. Move over." Klaus smiled as he settled in bed next to her on his left side so he was facing Caroline, the sound of her breathing providing him comfort as she closed her eyes.

/

So what did you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review – even if it is just to rant/cry about the finale! :P Thank you!

Next update: Sunday (It's one we have all been waiting for!)

Teaser for chapter 8: "Are we really going to pretend that's not the second time we almost kissed?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I am so blown away with all the review and stuff I got for the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope you like this next one, Klaroline and of course a plot twist!

Enjoy!

/

**It's human to have a secret, but it's just as human to reveal it sooner or later. **

/

When Caroline next woke up it was at a more reasonable hour. Sunlight was streaming in through the gap in Klaus' curtains, warming her face. The blonde sighed sleepily and snuggled further into the blankets. She turned her head to the other side of the bed and found it was empty. The clock read 10:42 am so Caroline wasn't surprised Klaus was already up. She stretched out her stiff limbs before climbing out of bed.

Caroline still felt sluggish and tired in her movements and decided to shower before searching for Klaus. She grabbed her clothes from the chair before locking herself in the bathroom.

A little while later Caroline felt clean and refreshed, she walked through the apartment making her way into Klaus' kitchen. Coffee was required before she tackled the day ahead. Caroline smiled a little at the fact Klaus had already made the coffee and placed a mug out for her to use. She filled up her cup adding in milk and sugar before taking an experimental sip. Caroline sighed at the familiar taste before taking the mug with her in search of her partner.

Klaus was easy enough to find, he was in his home studio/office. A small room in his apartment he used mainly to draw and paint or where he would stash any work he took home with him in case his family visited. Caroline paused in the doorway watching him work. Klaus was tapping away on his laptop, twirling a pen in his hand. Caroline watched as the muscles in his shoulders tensed and relaxed as he typed.

"You know love, it's rude to stare." Klaus smirked not looking up from his laptop. Caroline blushed at being caught.

"Thanks for the coffee." She smiled holding up the cup in her hand. Klaus smiled and turned to face her.

"I didn't know what time you would be up but I knew coffee would be the first thing you needed." He shrugged.

"Yeah coffee and a shower. I'm good to go." Caroline laughed, "So what are you doing?"

Klaus sighed and turned his laptop screen towards her, "Ric is going through everyone's file and looking for connections to Marcel. Large sums of money in their bank accounts, unaccounted for phone records, anything out of the ordinary. I offered to help."

Caroline nodded, "What have you got so far?"

"I've ruled out the Salvatore's and of course it couldn't be Bonnie considering her father was one of the victims." Klaus stated.

"This is crazy; these people are our friends, Nik. If we can't trust them who can we trust?"

"We can trust each other. For what its worth, Caroline I don't think any of our friends are capable of this but you know we have to investigate the possibility that they are." Klaus said as he left his chair, rubbing Caroline's arms in a soothing manner. He wasn't very good at comfort but with Caroline he found it came to him easy enough.

"I know, I still don't like it though." Caroline sighed as she drained the remains of her coffee placing her cup on the nearest surface to her which happened to be Klaus' desk.

"How did you sleep?" Klaus asked hoping to change the subject.

Caroline smiled, "Well thank you, that story you told me last night really helped."

"Clearly considering you were asleep before I got to the good part. I am starting to think my accent bores you, love." Klaus smirked.

"Trust me, out of all the affects your accent has on me, boring isn't one of them." Caroline mumbled and Klaus raised an eyebrow. His signature smirk gracing his features.

"Really sweetheart, and what affect does my accent have on you?" Klaus asked as he stepped closer to her. Caroline swallowed thickly and took a step back. They were not having this conversation.

Caroline shook her head not wanting to answer him. It was at that moment she realised how close they were standing. During their conversation the pair seemed to gravitate closer towards each other. Flashes of the night of her birthday entered Caroline's mind as the air grew heavy around them. Caroline's eyes were fixed on Klaus. His deep blue eyes, his rough stubble, his lips. Klaus' eyes were on her lips watching as they parted a little and she drew breath. Their lips were coming closer together and Caroline couldn't help the desire that surfaced within her.

Suddenly Klaus pulled back, turning so his back was to her. Caroline sighed in annoyance. They were not doing this again.

"Are we really going to pretend that's not the second time we almost kissed?" Caroline demanded.

"Caroline." She heard the warning tone in his voice but ignored it.

"No, we have avoided this for too long, Nik. That's the second time we almost kissed, we have to deal with that."

"I can't." Klaus' voice was barely a whisper but Caroline could hear the emotion in it.

"Why not?" It came out harsher than intended but she was done running away from this situation.

"Because there is no going back for me. If we do this, I can't go back to just being your best friend, love. It won't be enough for me." Klaus said honestly as he turned to face her once more, his eyes burning into hers.

Caroline sighed, "What do you want from me? You want me to pretend we didn't almost kiss just now? To pretend that things aren't happening between us?"

"I want you to take a chance, Caroline."

Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss and Caroline was stunned by the gentleness Klaus possessed. It was like he was scared about breaking her. Caroline's hands were resting against his cheeks while Klaus' were secured at her waist. After a while they pulled back and Klaus rested their foreheads together.

Caroline smiled breathlessly but she was acutely aware of the heat Klaus had awoken in her. She fisted her hands into his shirt and joined their lips again. Klaus was taken back by the move and the force caused them both to stumble into each other. One of Caroline's hands went to his dark blonde curls while the other gripped his back. Klaus growled in his throat at the way this woman made him feel. He pushed them backwards until Caroline's back met the wall behind her.

Caroline gasped as her back made contact with the wall giving Klaus access to slip his tongue into her mouth, their tongues teasing each other. One of Klaus' hands cupped her neck while the other gripped her waist tighter. Caroline could feel the burn across her skin where his fingers touched and wanted more. Her fingers slipped down his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons. She ran her fingers over the planes of his chest, feeling the muscles jump under her touch.

Klaus nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth pulling her hips against his, holding her there. Caroline could feel his desire for her pressing up against her and she instantly grew more aroused. Her hand slipped into the back of his shirt, her nails grazing over his back as she pressed them closer. Klaus groaned and pressed his arousal more firmly against her, his hand grabbing her thigh, raising it up to his waist. Caroline tore her lips away from his to let out a moan as Klaus' fingers caressed her thigh.

Klaus' lips didn't stop though, they moved down to her throat kissing and sucking the skin there. His stubble grazing against her skin which only added to the pleasure. Caroline couldn't form a coherent thought anymore. Her skin was on fire and all she wanted was more. Klaus' lips came to the buttons of her top and he growled, his hands coming up to tear the material away from her body, buttons scattering on the floor. Caroline gasped at the action and let out a moan as Klaus' lip met the swell of her breasts. Caroline arched into his touch, never wanting him to stop. Her thigh was still around his waist and she squeezed it, bringing him impossible close.

She was becoming unsteady on her other leg and Klaus seemed to sense this. He removed his lips from her chest to grab her other leg, lifting her up so both legs were wrapped around him. Caroline was trapped between Klaus and a wall with his arousal still pressing into her. Caroline instinctively rocked against him and they both moaned at the contact.

"Caroline." Klaus said gruffly.

Caroline's lips moved to the skin of his neck and shoulder, kissing and tasting as she went. One of Klaus' hands fisted in her hair while the other kept her upright. She rolled her hips again and Klaus swore under his breath. He slanted their lips together again in a fiery kiss as Caroline's hands snaked down to undo the button on his pants.

"Klaus." She panted into his ear.

Ring!

Klaus' phone sounded out from across the room causing them to stop what they were doing.

Ring!

Klaus groaned and rested his head against Caroline's shoulder. The blonde untangled herself from her partner and let out a sigh.

"You have to answer it, it's probably Ric." She said breathlessly.

"Whoever it is they're a dead man walking." Klaus muttered darkly.

Caroline laughed and pulled her shirt tighter around herself, "Answer it," She urged.

Klaus nodded and grabbed the phone, "When all this is over, love, we are going on a date." He said before picking up the phone.

Caroline beamed at him, "I'd like that." She commented before running a hand through her hair.

"Ric, what's up?" Klaus asked into the phone. His voice was still rough and his shirt was half off his shoulders.

Caroline couldn't make out what Ric was saying but instead watched Klaus' facial expressions as he listened. "Okay, I'll tell her." Klaus replied before hanging up.

Caroline looked at him expectedly, waiting.

"Ric wants you in the office in 10 minutes. There are a couple of routine questions you need to answer before they file the report on Hayley Marshall." Klaus explained and Caroline nodded.

"Okay, let me sort myself out and I will get going." She replied motioning to her shirt and the buttons scattering the floor.

"I'll go with you."

"No, Nik I'll be fine. I have done these questions before. You could do me a favour and call Jeremy, see how Bonnie's doing?" Caroline asked and Klaus nodded understanding this was something she needed to do by herself.

"Okay, I'll see you later though. Dinner?" He asked

Caroline nodded eagerly, "Absolutely. Why don't I meet you at my apartment when I'm finished with Ric? I need to grab some different clothes anyway." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me, love." Klaus smirked. Caroline gave him a nervous smile before leaning up to kiss his cheek softly. Klaus laughed and grabbed her arm bringing her lips to his in a kiss.

"Bye." She smiled as they broke apart. Caroline made her way out of the room and Klaus simply stared after her with a wide smile on his face.

/

Klaus made it to Caroline's apartment a little earlier than he intended but there was no traffic on the roads to slow him down. On the ride over he thought about his Caroline. A smile graced his lips at the thought he could actually call her that now. It wasn't official yet but judging by the heavy make-out session the two shared earlier that day Caroline's feelings were just as strong as his. They still needed to talk; this was complicated even though it felt right and as easy as breathing. Klaus always felt like that around Caroline, even in his darkness moments she was the constant light he clung to like a lifeline.

He used his key to get into Caroline's apartment knowing the blonde wouldn't be back yet. The scene that greeted him wasn't one he was expecting, Caroline was a bit of a neat freak but as he entered the hallway of her apartment he found the place a mess. Her things were scattered everywhere and the furniture was over-turned.

Klaus made his way through the apartment slowly wishing he had brought his gun with him. He heard noise coming from the living room and made his way there.

"Tyler." He said with venom seeing the man in question. He was emptying out one of the draws under the TV.

Tyler froze in place as he saw Klaus, carefully rising up to his full height, "Klaus."

"What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded stepping further into the room.

"Looking for Caroline."

"You're not going to find her in a drawer, mate." Klaus stated, "I thought you two broke up?"

"Oh right we did, but she didn't meant that. You know how women are." Tyler laughed.

Klaus grit his teeth in anger, "Still doesn't explain why you're searching through her stuff."

"To be honest, it's none of your business is it, _mate_?" Tyler sneered at him.

Klaus didn't answer as everything clicked into place, "It's you, isn't it?"

Tyler looked confused, "What's me?"

"The guy in Marcel's inner circle. The 'friend' in Caroline's life that is loyal to Marcel." Klaus said with conviction and suddenly Tyler looked very nervous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tyler said and tried to brush past Klaus, "Tell Care I was looking for her." Klaus grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the room.

"It all makes sense when you think about it. You showed up a month before this whole Marcel thing started, enough time to establish yourself into Caroline's life so not to arouse suspicion. You tried to distance her from her friends, from me so she was an easy target. And I'm sure if I looked in your file I would find some sort of training program that you were a part of." Klaus stated.

Tyler smiled, "Well look who's playing at detective." He reaching into the waistband of his trousers and pulled out a gun. "You know I am going to have fun killing you. You always were a pain in the ass."

Klaus smirked, "Trust me, Lockwood the pleasure will be all mine."

Klaus dodged the first bullet with ease and laughed as he picked himself up from the floor. Tyler would have to do a lot better than that. They didn't call him the Hybrid for nothing. Klaus charged at Tyler, knocking the gun from his hand. He slammed him into the nearest wall ignoring the picture that left to the floor with the force.

"What's Marcel's plan?" Klaus asked as he pressed his arm against Tyler's throat.

"Go to hell." He spat and Klaus pressed his arm further, restricting Tyler's airways. He could still breath but it would have been painful.

"Don't make me ask again, Lockwood."

Tyler coughed and tried to swallow, "I don't know. I don't even think Marcel knows. He wants revenge, he wants power. Whatever the cost." Tyler choked out and Klaus released the pressure on his arm slightly to let the man breath.

"Where can I find him?"

"You know I bet Caroline is a firecracker in bed." Tyler smirked, "The good girls always are."

Klaus could feel the anger boiling inside of him as he threw Tyler across the room. Blood stained his mouth as he shakily got to his feet. "Not that I would know, she's too insecure."

"Careful how you speak about her, I will tear out your liver before I kill you." Klaus growled in anger.

"Maybe it's because I wasn't you? Maybe she was too scared about whose name she would call out?" Tyler laughed and Klaus saw red.

He noticed the gun lying at the other side of the living room. Tyler saw it too. They both made a run of it. Klaus grabbed the barrel of the gun but Tyler had the trigger. They fought against each other. Throwing punches to try and dislodge the others hold on the gun. Klaus growled as he pressed the barrel into Tyler's chest, in line with his heart. His finger gripped the one Tyler had on the trigger.

A shot rang out.

Tyler fell to the floor next to him, blood seeping through his clothes. Klaus still had the gun in his hand as he sat up and pushed the body further from him.

"What did you do?" A shaky voice asked him from the doorway. Klaus turned to find Caroline looking down at him in horror.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! I love to hear what you think and I keeps my writing! Thank you!

Next update: Possibly tomorrow depending on the reviews? If not Tuesday!

Teaser for chapter 9: **Rule six: Never take anything for granted.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Okay, wow! The number of reviews and love I got for the last chapter was amazing and completely blew me away! Thank you so much for that! I know some people found the Tyler twist predictable but it was needed for the storyline, Tyler isn't the focus here, it's about how this affects Klaus and Caroline's relationship.

Anyway, next chapter is here. I have now finished writing up this story. It's going to be 13 chapters long so we are getting close to the end guys! Toying with the idea of a sequel but I haven't made up my mind yet! Either that or making my other Klaroline one-shot, Always and Forever, into a full length story?

/

**Anger at lies lasts forever. Anger at the truth can't last. **

/

"What did you do?" Caroline asked again from the doorway. The scene in front of her at first glance didn't making sense. It looked like there had been a struggle and now Tyler was lying dead on her living room floor with a bullet in his chest and his blood soaking into her cream carpet. Klaus hadn't taken his eyes off her but the gun was still in his hand.

Klaus slowly stood up, his eyes still fixed on hers, "Caroline." His voice was pleading with her but she barely heard him. Her eyes focused on the body in front of her, Tyler's body. "This isn't what it looks like." Klaus said slowly.

Caroline scoffed at that, "Right. So you didn't just shot my ex-boyfriend in my apartment?" She asked angrily as a tear fell down her right cheek.

"It wasn't like that, just let me explain." Klaus tried again. He took a step closer to Caroline but the blonde stepped back keeping the distance between them. Klaus saw the fear in her eyes and hated himself.

"You killed Tyler." She whispered brokenly.

"Caroline, you know me. I had to, please just sit down and let me explain." Klaus said softly.

Caroline shook her head, "I can't. I don't understand, this morning we kissed and we were good and now…" She trailed off, "What changed?"

Klaus took a small step towards her again, "Nothing changed. This morning was everything to me. Please just listen to me, this is Marcel's doing, Caroline."

"You shot him, Klaus. That's not okay!" Caroline shouted and took a deep breath; she needed to get a hold of herself.

"I know but I had to. Tyler was working for Marcel. Think about it, Hayley said there was someone in Marcel's inner circle that you knew. That you trusted." Klaus explained as he motioned towards Tyler.

"No, I know Tyler. He was a good person, Klaus. He wasn't working for Marcel." Caroline shook her head.

"He admitted it to me, Caroline. He was here when I came to meet you. How do you think the apartment got like this? He was snooping around and I caught him at it."

Caroline stopped for a moment. This was Klaus, she needed to believe him, she wanted to believe him but she couldn't get the image of Tyler's body out of her mind. She had seen Klaus shot a target before but this was different. It was Tyler. "I think you should leave." She said brokenly not meeting his gaze.

Klaus shook his head, "I'm not leaving you, Caroline. Not until we get this straightened out."

"Please Klaus, I need to process this. Maybe what you are telling me is true but that's still Tyler. I still cared about him." Caroline shouted and Klaus saw through the mask she had in place. She was scared. Of him?

"I see." Klaus said sadly with a short nod.

Caroline met his eyes for the first time, "No you don't. I'm not saying you're wrong, I just… is it so terrible for me to want to believe that Tyler is a good guy? That this wasn't some big scheme cooked up by Marcel in his quest for power?"

"Don't worry love, I get it. You would rather believe Tyler Lockwood over me." Klaus said bitterly.

"I'm not saying that! But you just killed him in my apartment so forgive me for not acting like a love struck teenager!" Caroline shouted at him.

"Maybe I killed him because I'm a monster? And I couldn't help myself?" Klaus said harshly and Caroline felt more tears fall.

"Get out. I can't do this with you." She said and turned her back to him. Klaus didn't say anything; instead he gave her one last look before walking out of her apartment.

Caroline heard the door slam and let the sobs rack her body. She fell to her knees as she cried.

/

It was only a few hours later that Caroline stood outside Rebekah's apartment. She didn't know where else to go but she couldn't go home, Ric had sent out a team who were combing through her things for forensic evidence. The door of her apartment was covered in yellow police tape stating that no-one could enter.

She was about to knock when the door opened to reveal Stefan Salvatore slipping his arm into his t-shirt. Rebekah was next to him in her dressing gown. Normally Caroline would demand to know what the hell was going on even though it was pretty clear the two had hooked up. Today she just didn't have the energy for it.

"Caroline." Stefan stumbled out in shock as he saw his friend.

Caroline gave him a weak smile, "I need to talk to Rebekah so don't mind me." She said.

"Its okay, Stefan was just leaving." Rebekah insisted giving Stefan a small smile.

Stefan nodded, "Right I will see you girls later." He said awkwardly as he made his way to the elevator. Caroline watched as he disappeared round the corner before she spoke.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know where else to go." She confessed at Rebekah's confused stare.

"Care, are you okay?" She asked as she enveloped her into a hug. Caroline shook her head as she returned the hug.

Rebekah sighed when they pulled away, "What the hell did my brother do this time?"

Rebekah sat Caroline down on her couch before making them a cup of tea. She knew Caroline preferred coffee but didn't think she would mind under the circumstances. Whatever Nik had done it was clearly bad.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Caroline sighed when Rebekah asked her what was wrong.

"You listen to me Caroline Forbes. I consider you to be my family and if you're upset I want to know what it's about. You came here for a reason." Rebekah argued as she sipped her tea.

Caroline sighed and decided to go with a basic version of the story, "Well it started this morning. We kissed and it was good, Bekah. Better than good…"

"You kissed!?" Rebekah cut her off excitedly.

"Yes, it was building for a while and it just happened." Caroline admitted.

"Finally, me and Kol put money on it." Rebekah laughed and saw Caroline glare at her, "Continue with your story."

Caroline decided to let it go for now, "I was called into work and asked Klaus to meet me at my apartment. When I got there he was fighting with Tyler. He scared the hell out of me but he told me Tyler wasn't who I thought he was. We argued about it and now he thinks I believe Tyler over him and I… I don't know what to think anymore." Caroline sighed in defeat.

"Listen my brother is an impulsive idiot but I know he cares about you. Whatever he was fighting with Tyler about must have been serious. Nik won't risk hurting you like that. Even when you were with Tyler, he hated him but Nik let it go because he wanted you to be happy." Rebekah said and Caroline was taken back but how much Klaus and Rebekah seemed to talk about her. "Don't look so surprised, everyone knows he loves you."

"I hurt him, Bekah. I didn't mean too but I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting him to be fighting with Tyler. He tried to explain but I wouldn't let him. Tyler's a good person; he was a friend if nothing else." Caroline sighed.

Rebekah rubbed her arm gently, "Caroline you know what the problem is? You and Nik are too stubborn for your own good. Bottom line is Nik would do anything for you, you know him better than anyone. Would Nik really hurt you like that?"

"No, I know he wouldn't. Can I stay here for a bit? I need to sort my head out before I find him." Caroline asked.

Rebekah laughed, "Of course you can."

"So you and Stefan?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"So you and my big brother?" Rebekah mirrored.

Caroline ended up sleeping on Rebekah's couch for the next few days. She had managed to successfully clean most of Rebekah's apartment while the blonde Mikaelson was at work. Caroline had turned her phone off after asking Ric for some personal leave. She knew it was silly and childish but she couldn't face Klaus or routine questions or anything else right now.

Rebekah came home from work on the third day of Caroline's stay to the smell of vanilla and bleach in her apartment. She found Caroline furiously scrubbing the kitchen tiles.

"I think it's clean." She said as she dumped her bag on the couch.

"No, I need to work on it some more." Caroline replied.

"Okay, enough." Rebekah sighed as she hauled Caroline to her feet, "You need to deal with whatever you have going on in your head because this," She gestured around to her spotless apartment, "Isn't good for you."

"How would you know?" Caroline asked

"I know you. You only obsessively clean when there is something on your mind you don't want to face. The last time I saw you like this was after your father's funeral."

Caroline sighed, "Maybe I could take a break." She muttered.

"Nik's worried about you."

"What did you tell him?" Caroline asked.

"The truth. That you need to sort this out because it's not healthy." Rebekah replied as she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag. "He knows you don't want to see him but he wanted me to give you this."

Rebekah handed Caroline to the piece of paper before giving her some privacy. Caroline silently thanked her before sitting in a chair to read the letter.

**Caroline,**

** I know you don't want to talk to me and that's okay. But please listen? No words can convey what I want to say to you, how much I want to explain my actions that night. But know this: I'm not sorry for doing it. Whether you believe me or not is your choice but Tyler was in Marcel's inner circle. Call Ric, he has the proof with him. I was taught to double check everything and that's what I did. Tyler's story didn't add up. **

**I am sorry I hurt you, Caroline. It wasn't my intention but I had to protect you. This whole thing has made me introduce a new rule for us.**

**Rule six: Never take anything for granted.**

**You know where I am when you're ready, love. I'll wait however long it takes.**

**Fondly, Klaus. **

/

Looking back there were moments in hers and Klaus' relationship where the lines were blurred. Caroline didn't notice them at the time. They weren't big and grand; they were small and epic and spoke volumes. Her and Klaus were always like that, they didn't need to say anything to know what they were thinking. Maybe at the time she thought something was different but then the moment would end and she would convince herself she was just being paranoid. The lines were never going to be straight forward between them, not because of the job they do. Because of the people they are.

The thing about those moments is they never lasted long. A brief few seconds were everything can either fall together or fall apart. They were many times over the years that Caroline could have taken the leap and reacted but she didn't. Not because she didn't want it, because god did she want it. But because she didn't want to lose Nik. He was everything to her; Caroline needed him more than she ever needed anyone else and she couldn't bare the thought of him not being there if things ended badly.

Not that it made any different now because she had already lost him. That letter he wrote her was a confirmation of that without actually saying the words. Except she was Caroline Forbes and she was stubborn. Klaus was right. Double check everything. Caroline knew deep down he cared about her enough to want her to be happy no matter what. He wouldn't kill Tyler if he wasn't sure; he wasn't a monster. Klaus knew how Caroline would react but he did it anyway, to protect her. He was always protecting her.

_It had been 3 days and still no one had come for her. Caroline was tied up with her arms raised above her head and a gag in her mouth. It was meant to be a routine mission but Caroline made a rookie mistake that lead to her getting captured and tortured for information. She wasn't as strong as Klaus, she wouldn't last a week. It had been 3 days and she was already in more pain then she thought possible. She had been trained for situations like this but nothing could prepare her for the real thing. _

_Blood covered most of her body and there were cuts everywhere. She was weak and dizzy from hunger and dehydration and the only hope she clung too was Klaus. He wouldn't just leave her would he? _

_Caroline's head lulled to the side as she heard gun shots and shouting in the camp she was being held at. She tried to focus, she really did but the pain was too much. She bit down on the rag in her mouth as she tried to keep her grip on consciousness. _

_Klaus' face was the next thing she saw. Worry and fear was etched into his features but it was definitely him. _

"_I'll get you out of here, Caroline I promise. I always keep my promises to you." Klaus said softly as he tried to release the rope on her hands. It was tied together tightly and was hanging off a hook. Klaus gently took the rag from her mouth._

"_Klaus." She whispered hoarsely._

_Klaus didn't reply insist he put his gun back in its holster. He couldn't untie her; he wasn't tall enough to reach the knot. He swore under his breath before slipping his head in the space between her arms. He grabbed her waist gently as he lifted her higher. Caroline's arms seemed to move of their own accord, moving away from the hook and slipping around Klaus' neck. _

_They fell to the floor together, Caroline in Klaus' lap. She was too exhausted to move. Relief flooded through her as sobs racked her body. _

"_Shh, it's alright sweetheart. I got you, you're safe." Klaus soothed her as he hugged her fiercely. Caroline didn't even care that it hurt, she clung to him with everything she had. _

"_Thank you." She whispered softly into his ear as more men moved in around them to check on their leaders. _

"_I'll always protect you, sweetheart." _

That's the thing, Caroline realised, when you care that deeply about someone you do whatever you have to do. You open yourself up to suffering because you would do anything for them. That's the risk.

Caroline grabbed her car keys and rushed out Rebekah's front door. She needed to find Nik.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene? I hope you don't find the Klaroline argument OOC. The thing about Caroline is she likes to see the best in people and on some level she did consider Tyler a friend. The problem is both Klaus and Caroline are stubborn and insecure and that's what I was trying to show! Don't worry next chapter is much better for them!

Please review! It really makes my day and I love hearing what you think! Thank you!

Next update: Wednesday

Teaser for chapter 10: "We could be epic together, Caroline. The only thing I fear is letting this chance slip away."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you! I can't believe we are ten chapters into this story and nearly at 100 reviews! Do you think we can get to a hundred with this chapter? Let's try!

I'm glad you liked the last chapter and how Caroline didn't forgive Klaus straight away! Here we have the Klaroline scene we have all been waiting for!

QUESTION: Do you want this story to be rated M? I haven't written smut here but if you guys want it, let me know and I will put it into the story!

/

**Because even if the lie is beautiful, the truth is what you face in the end.**

/

For the first time in 3 days Caroline switched her phone on, almost immediately she was flooded by texts and missed calls from various people. She ignored them all making a mental note to deal with it later. Her main concern right now was finding Klaus.

The case for Marcel was still ongoing so she decided to try the office for him first. Klaus always focused 100% on a case and it wouldn't be the first time he practically moved into his office to find a criminal. Caroline sighed as she walked through the hallways of the building towards Klaus' office. She had no idea what to say to him, maybe start with how much of an idiot she was and go from there?

"Forbes!" Ric's voice called out from across the hallway and Caroline cringed before turning round to face her boss.

"Ric, hey." She smiled sweetly but Ric's glare held firm.

"My office, now!" He replied and walked towards his office. Caroline cursed under her breath before following him. Once she was inside Ric closed the door behind her.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on with you and Mikaelson? You are meant to be my best team but to be honest this case is turning into a hell of a mess." Ric sighed as he perched on the edge of his desk facing her.

Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry Ric. I know we have been unprofessional lately but I swear I'm sorting it."

"Good because I don't get paid to be your babysitter. I understand taking time for Bonnie but these last three days? You have been MIA and Klaus has been moping about. I had to send him home; he was no use to anyone." Ric said and Caroline was taken back at his words. Klaus never let his personal life affect his job; that was always her department.

"Ric I'm sorry…"

"Save it, I just want my team back on top form. Sort it out, Forbes. Its bad enough I have to deal with the extra paperwork on Hayley Marshall and Tyler Lockwood. The only thing saving us right now is the fact we brought down two of Marcel's inner circle therefore we are closer to getting Marcel than anyone else has ever been." Ric said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Caroline nodded, "Klaus mentioned you have evidence on Tyler Lockwood."

"Yeah, thanks to him. The guy pulled an all-nighter to back up Lockwood's confession. Large sums of money deposited into Lockwood's bank account from an overseas account we believe to be Marcel's. Several calls to a burner cell as well as several more to Hayley Marshall." Ric said handing over the papers to Caroline, "We searched his apartment, found several notes from Marcel; your name was mentioned in a few of them."

"Do we know why Tyler was made to incorporate himself into my life?" Caroline asked handing Ric the paper's back.

"Marcel wanted a man on the inside to keep tabs on our investigation. He knew Klaus would work it out eventually. Tyler was clearly expendable to him." Ric shrugged.

Caroline nodded and stood from her chair, "Let's catch this guy." She said determinedly. "I have to find Klaus then we will get back to work, boss."

"He is probably at home. I am tracing Marcel's bank accounts; hopefully we will have a location soon." Ric replied. Caroline was nearly at the door when Ric spoke again, "Forbes? Good to have you back." He smiled at her.

/

To say the last three days had been hell would have been an understatement in Klaus' opinion. Caroline wouldn't talk to him and he didn't blame her. He acted impulsively and in anger but Tyler pushed his buttons. He dared to insult Caroline and Klaus saw red, it was no excuse but he didn't regret it. Klaus knew he didn't deserve someone like Caroline, someone of her kindness, beauty and light but he wanted her, he cared for her.

He tried to go back to work as normal and give Caroline space but he couldn't focus and it affected his work. Ric noticed and practically send him home and told him not to come back until he stopped 'moping'. Klaus didn't mope; he resented the implication that he did. He spent the rest of that day getting drunk at Elijah's place and ranting to his older brother about how he was a dick who just lost his best friend.

Even Elijah got tired of Klaus' behaviour and made him shower to get rid of his hangover. Klaus knew he was right besides he still needed to find Marcel. When Rebekah had called him and told him that Caroline was in a bad state too he was immediately worried about his stubborn partner. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to Rebekah's and wrap Caroline in his arms until she forgave him but he knew she had to deal with everything in her own way. She would find him when she was ready.

Safe to say he wasn't expecting to see the blonde at in the hallway of his apartment, sitting with her back resting against his door when he returned from Elijah's place. Klaus couldn't help the smile the crossed his features as he saw her.

"Caroline?" He asked gently as their eyes met.

"Klaus. Thank god you're home. I have been sitting out here for an hour now and I think your neighbours think I'm a crazy stalker." Caroline said as a blush crossed her cheeks.

Klaus laughed as he opened the door to his apartment leading her into it, "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry, Caroline. I never meant to hurt you but Tyler was there and was goading me about you and I couldn't help it, love."

Caroline shook her head, "No Nik, I'm sorry. I should never have doubted you I should have known…" She trailed off as she threw her jacket onto his couch.

Klaus grabbed her hand, "Should have known what?"

Caroline smiled then. "That you have my back. That you have always had my back. You were just looking out for me."

Klaus smiled as he thumb ran across her cheek, "Always, sweetheart."

Caroline sighed as she leaned into his touch, "You're not a monster, Klaus. You were hurt and you're overprotective about the people you care about. That isn't always a bad thing."

"Partners?" He asked and Caroline chuckled.

"And best friends." She nodded.

"And more?" He asked hopefully.

Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder, "And more." She repeated gently.

"So are you going to kiss me or?" Klaus teased.

Caroline let out a little giggle, "I'm working up to it."

Klaus claimed her lips with his own enjoying the way she instantly melted against him. What started out as an innocent kiss quickly escalated into a passion fuelled one. Their tongues teased one another earnestly before Caroline pulled back for air.

"I think I like making up with you." Klaus breathed into her ear. Caroline unbuttoned his shirt slowly as their eyes met. Klaus smirked at her as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She kissed his chest gently, nipping his neck before her lips danced along his jaw. Klaus closed his eyes at the sensation, his fingers pushing her top higher up her body. Caroline let him remove it before he pulled her roughly towards him. Klaus' lips devoured hers with a hunger Caroline had never experienced before. His lips moved away from hers but never left her skin, they ghosted over her neck to her lace clad breasts.

His tongue darted out to taste her and Caroline arched into him, she felt Klaus smile against the curve of her breast as his hands moved round her to unclasp her bra. It fell to the floor with the rest of there clothes. Klaus' lips were still on her breast, whirling a nipple into his mouth. Caroline moaned at his touch, her fingers grazing down his back. She cupped him through his trousers and smiled as Klaus buried his head into her should letting out a moan.

"Caroline…" He started but she cut him off.

"Take me to bed, Nik." She whispered softly as her fingers tangled into his hair.

Klaus could never deny her anything and simply nodded as he lifted her up, feeling the heat of her through their trousers. He grew even harder at the thought of it. Klaus walked them to his bedroom as their lips fused together; closing the door behind them with his foot as Caroline undid his trousers.

/

Bonnie sighed as she reached into Jeremy's coat pocket looking for his phone. She couldn't find hers and needed to call the florist about flowers for her father's funeral. Jeremy had been more distant lately than ever before but she didn't notice it at first. As soon as she left her bedroom after finding out about her father Jeremy returned to his long work hours and vague answers.

She pulled the phone out of his coat pocket before seeing the missed calls from a man named Ric. She knew snooping was wrong but Jeremy was hiding something and if he was cheating on her she wanted to know now rather than later. She scrolled through his call history to find a lot of calls from Ric normally late at night or early morning before he left for work. Bonnie frowned in confusion. She placed the phone down on the side table before grabbed the yellow pages. She thumbed through the book until she found the number of the law firm Jeremy worked for.

She grabbed his phone again and dialled the number.

"Hello, Mystic Lawyers, how may I help you?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hello I was wondering if you could tell me if Jeremy Gilbert is working today? He is an assistant to Mr Wilson." Bonnie asked.

It seemed like hours before the woman replied, "Sorry miss but there is no one named Jeremy Gilbert working at our firm. In fact there is no one named Mr Wilson either." She replied.

Bonnie froze for a second, "Sorry, it must have been a wrong number." She said quietly before hanging up.

Jeremy was lying to her.

She waited for him to come home, lucky for her she didn't have to wait too long. He called out for her as he walked into the apartment.

"How was work?" She asked softly.

"Good thanks." Jeremy replied.

Bonnie pressed further, "Did Mr Wilson let you go early?"

Jeremy sighed, "Yeah, he was taking his wife out for dinner."

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes. "I know you're lying to me, Jeremy."

Jeremy stopped and turned his face to her, "What are you talking about, Bon?"

"I called your firm, they haven't heard of you or Mr Wilson. You lied to me. Why?"

"I can't tell you but you have to trust me, okay?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I can't trust you until you tell me the truth." She shouted as tears fell.

Jeremy sighed and grabbed her arms, "I work for the CIA okay? I'm an operative and I couldn't tell you anything incase you were put in danger because of it."

"So you were just going to lie to me for the rest of our lives? Did you think I was never going to find out?" Bonnie demanded as she scrubbed her face furiously.

"I thought you would trust me enough not to check up on me!" Jeremy shouted back.

Bonnie laughed bitterly, "My dad just died. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I was out looking for the person responsible!"

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked, "You were investigating my dad's murder and never said. You knew I was hurting. You chose the job over me?"

"Bonnie come on, don't do this. You don't want to do this." Jeremy pleaded with her, he knew Bonnie. He knew where this was going.

"What I want, Jeremy is a boyfriend I can trust. You have been lying to me for months, for years."

"It was to protect you. I couldn't tell you without putting you in danger. I love you Bonnie." Jeremy said desperately.

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't even know you anymore. I can't do this, Jer. Every time you leave the house I am going to wonder if you're lying to me. I can't live like that, it's just… it's not fair."

"Bonnie…"

"I'm sorry. Please don't be here when I get back, I just I can't deal with this." Bonnie replied as her heart broke.

She turned and ran. It wasn't her proudest moment but Bonnie knew if she stayed at the apartment with him any longer she would break. When her dad told her she would find a guy who would love her and treat her right he failed to mention the amount of secrets that guy would be keeping from her or the feeling in her heart when she found out he was living a lie.

It wasn't until she was in the park that the tears finally overwhelmed her. Bonnie prided herself on being strong but she couldn't stop them. She slumped into a bench and sobbed as more tears fell.

"Hey now darling, someone as gorgeous as you shouldn't be sitting alone crying." She heard a British accent say as a tissue was put into her view. Bonnie grabbed it gratefully, wiping her eyes as she looked up at the handsome stranger.

"Sorry, it's just been a really tough day." She sniffed trying to give him a kind smile. The stranger laughed.

"I know all about that. Want to talk about it? With three siblings I have the best listening skills around."

Bonnie laughed, "I don't even know you."

"What's your name?" The stranger asked

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Well nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett." He said as he extended his hand for her to shake, "I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

/

Caroline sighed happily as she snuggled further into Klaus' arms. Last night had been everything she hoped for and more. Her and Klaus just seemed to work together, she couldn't explain it but she was done fighting it. After the first round of the most passionate sex Caroline had ever experienced they had then made love for a second time. Taking the time to explore each other's bodies and get to know each other in a more intimate level. Caroline wasn't inexperienced when it came to sex but Klaus was by far the best lover she had ever had. He was strong and passionate yet loving and attentive.

Klaus groaned next to her and drew her naked body closer to him. Caroline let out a giggle and moved the sheet up higher to cover herself.

"You're beautiful, love. You don't need to hide it." He said roughly as his eyes opened.

Caroline blushed, "I'm not hiding, just a little cold." She smiled and rested her head on his chest, her fingers doodling on his skin.

"We still need to talk." Klaus said as his hand stroked her back.

"You still owe me a date." Caroline smiled as she placed a kiss on his chest.

"I am a man of my word. I fully intend to treat you as you deserve, sweetheart." Klaus said intensely as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Caroline shuddered pleasantly at the thought, "Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?" Klaus asked as he pulled back.

"We're best friends, Nik. We are great friends. What if this ruins that?" Caroline asked in a small voice as she played with his hand.

Klaus sighed and placed a hand under her chin so Caroline met his gaze, "What if it makes it better?" He countered, "We could be epic together, Caroline. The only thing I fear is letting this chance slip away."

Caroline smiled and kissed him softly. "Your sister is going to freak." She mumbled.

"We are in bed together, naked and you are thinking about Rebekah?" Klaus asked teasingly.

Caroline shoved him playfully, "Perhaps I need a distraction." She smiled as she climbed over him.

Klaus chuckled as he flipped them over, "I think I can help with that."

Their lips met again and Caroline gasped as Klaus pressed their bodies together. She knew she would never get use to this feeling.

Klaus' phone ringing caused them both to groan in annoyance. Klaus shuffled on the bed to grab it while Caroline sat up, pulling the sheets with her.

"Hello?" Klaus said as he answered, his gazed fixed on the beauty in his bed. "Okay, text it to me and we'll go there now." He replied after a time. He hung up the phone before kissing Caroline slowly.

"Who was that?" She asked once they pulled away.

Klaus sighed, "Ric."

Caroline sat up straighter, "What did he say?"

"He knows where Marcel is."

/

So what do you think? I couldn't resist bringing Kol/Bonnie into it – I love them! Favourite line/scene?

Thoughts on this becoming an M rated story?

Please review! See if we can reach 100?! We are so close guys! Thank you for everything!

Next update: Friday!

Teaser for chapter 11: "You are responsible for the man I became. You made me


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! We have reached 100! And I am pleased to say that starting from next chapter this will be rated M. I will change this rating officially when vi post the next chapter!

Enjoy!

/

**I've learnt some things are better kept secret. **

/

"Shouldn't we wait for back-up to arrive?" Caroline asked as her and Klaus climbed out of his Jeep. Ric had texted them the address of Marcel's location which had led them to a building at the docks.

Klaus looked over at her, "If we wait Marcel could be gone before we get to him. Our best chance is to go in now."

Caroline nodded knowing he was right, she checked the gun tucked into the waistband of her jeans subconsciously, "Well out of all the things I imagined for the morning after our first time together," She sighed gently, "This definitely wasn't one of them."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her, "You thought about us sleeping together?" he smirked.

Caroline blushed, "Like you haven't."

"Of course I have, love. In fact I would go so far as to say thinking about it made all those board meetings a lot more enjoyable." He grinned.

Caroline was shocked that he fantasized about them hooking up when he was meant to be focusing on their regular debriefing.

"Nik, wait." She said gently. Klaus stopped and turned towards her. "Marcel is clever and angry, that's a bad mix. So whatever happens in there…"

Klaus cut her off by placing his lips on hers, "Nothing is going to happen in there, Caroline." He whispered as they broke apart, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She confessed quietly although she knew Klaus heard her.

"You're remarkable, you know that? We are about to walk into danger and you're worrying about me?" Klaus chuckled softly, "We are both going to be fine sweetheart, and then I am taking you on a date. Wherever you want to go." He said lovingly as he grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

Caroline smiled and brought her other hand up to his cheek, "I want you." She whispered into his blue eyes, "Only you."

Klaus kissed her forehead softly, "You have me." He pulled back from her and grabbed his gun, "Hell, I think you've had me since the first moment we met." He laughed.

Caroline gave him another glance but she replied, "Let's go catch a bad guy." She pulled out her gun too as they made their way closer to the building.

As they got closer Caroline couldn't help but think about how she should be scared, how anyone else in her situation would be. Marcel was unstable and out for blood, there was no telling how this thing would play out, even with their CIA training. But Caroline wasn't scared. She knew Nik would have her back if anything happened like she would have his. It was how they always worked together.

_Caroline's breath caught in her throat as she heard Klaus roar in pain. She sped up her pace and rounded the corner to find her partner on the ground with a wooden beam sticking out of his back. She grimaced in sympathy._

"_What the hell happened?" She asked as she tried to help him up._

_Klaus grunted in pain, "They ran out of bullets and decided to get creative." He winced as he was hauled up, the movement jostling the wood lodged into his back. Caroline placed an arm round his waist and threw his over her shoulder as she led him out of the room. _

"_You probably shouldn't have blown up their car. I told you it would piss them off." Caroline sighed as they entered the next room in the house they were currently trapped in. People surrounded them on all sides so they would have to fight their way out, not that Klaus could do any fighting in his condition. _

_Klaus winced as Caroline let go of him, his shoulder blade moving causing the wood too as well, "Caroline," he said roughly, pain evident in his voice, "You're beautiful but if you don't shut up I will kill you." _

_Caroline glared at him, wondering for the millionth time why the hell she was paired with an arrogant ass like Klaus Mikaelson. "Then you would be stuck in here without any back-up. Great plan." She said sarcastically as she checked the windows for any signs of movement. _

"_You have to remove the wood from my shoulder." Klaus said as he found a pair of pliers on the abandoned table. _

_Caroline stared at him in shock, "No way, I'm not a medic besides it will hurt like hell."_

"_Love it already hurts like hell besides I can't shoot a gun without moving my shoulder. I can't risk the wood getting deeper into my body." Klaus explained. Sweat was beading on his forehead and Caroline didn't want to think about how much pain he was in._

"_I can't." She said softly._

"_You can." Klaus nodded, "I know you can do this, Caroline." He said as he handed her the pliers._

"_What are these for?" She asked, the wood was visible she could simply pull in out._

"_The splinters." _

_Caroline felt a little sick at that point but she took a deep breath, "You owe me." She muttered as she guided him into a chair. She stood behind him, bracing on hand on his good shoulder, the other wrapped around the wood._

"_Just do it quickly." He said when he felt her hesitate. Caroline nodded and in one swift move pulled the wood straight out. Klaus screamed in agony as the wood was removed and clattered to the floor. _

"_Sorry, sorry!" Caroline replied frantically. _

"_It's okay, its good. Thank you." He said softly and Caroline was shocked. That was the first time she had ever heard those words him. ._

"_Yeah, you're welcome." She said taken back. _

Klaus approached the door to the building while Caroline texted Ric about back-up. He nodded to her once; a signal. Caroline nodded back and clicked the safety off her gun. Klaus waited for a second before entering the building with Caroline behind him.

The building was one big room and it looked as though someone had been living in it. There was a small camp bed on the far wall and a network of computers set up in the centre of the room. Pictures and notes cluttered the walls that were rusted and peeling. Caroline guessed this was where Marcel had been running his business from. She couldn't imagine Tyler here; he hated things that he deemed beneath him.

"Klaus Mikaelson." A voice said from behind them as the door slammed shut, "I was wondering when you were going to pay me a visit."

The man stepped forward as both Klaus and Caroline raised their guns on him. He was a tall man with brown eyes, a shaved head and dark skin. Caroline knew from the photos she was standing in front of Marcel. He looked chilling and somewhat regal. She wondered briefly if Klaus had mastered that look too.

"Marcel." Klaus responded curtly.

"It's been a long time, man." Marcel said with a smile, "But please put the guns down, yeah? Is this anyway to treat an old friend?"

Klaus and Caroline didn't move. "It's the way we treat a murderer." Caroline said harshly.

Marcel laughed, "And who's the girl? Don't get me wrong she is stunning. The CIA didn't have woman like her when I was around."

Klaus practically growled, "Stay away from her."

Marcel raised his hands in a surrender motion, "Don't worry I know you hate to share."

"You also know I don't follow orders." Klaus replied, "So I suggest you make this easier for yourself and get on the ground."

"No can do." Marcel said as he walked closer to Caroline. The blonde held her ground, "But I'll make you a deal? You two drop those guns and kick them over to me and I won't kill you."

"We don't negotiate with criminals." Caroline spat out.

Marcel laughed again, "She's feisty. I see why you like her. Come on now Klaus, you know how to play the game. You do as I say and I give you the information you are looking for."

Klaus sighed, "Caroline, drop the gun and kick it over to him."

Caroline looked at him as if he was mad. Klaus' eyes were pleading with her to trust him. Caroline did as he said and kicked the gun to Marcel. Klaus followed suit and did the same thing.

"What happened to you?" Klaus asked him as he inched closer to Caroline.

"You did." Marcel stated as he grabbed their guns. He pocketed one but kept the other in his hands, "You are responsible for the man I became. You made me."

"I never made you this." Klaus replied

Marcel laughed, "Of course you did." He stepped closer to Klaus, anger burning in his eyes, "You took everything from me, Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline demanded, she was completely lost.

"Okay, history lesson." Marcel rubbed his hands together, "When I was training in the CIA program with Klaus he became a mentor to me. I had no family and Klaus was there for me. He was the only person in the world I trusted." Caroline looked at Klaus then but his eyes were focused on Marcel, "I had a girl back then. She was beautiful and I loved her. She was pure and good in a world that was frankly a damn mess. She wasn't perfect though, she made mistakes, got involved in the wrong things."

"What does that have to do with Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus and I were assigned to different teams after we completed our training. His first mission was to investigate a deal shipment but something went wrong. You remember that mission right?" Marcel asked looking at Klaus.

Klaus nodded, "Our job was to stop the shipment from being sold on from the suppliers. We raided this house where the drugs were being stored; it was full of dealers and users. The dealers had guns and opened fire on my unit so naturally we returned fire. Two of my men were killed in the shoot out along with 5 people in the house. Some were dealers, some were drug users."

"One of those drug users was my girl. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong crowd. Klaus killed her." Marcel said bitterly, "Klaus Mikaelson killed the woman I love. When I found out I was hurt, angry. I wanted you to suffer. I couldn't think of anything that deserved my loyalty anymore. I killed my unit to punish the CIA for ordering the hit in the first place."

"I didn't know you're girl was in there. I never met her; I followed my orders and protected my guys." Klaus said as he took a step closer to Marcel, emotion evident in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. You still killed her! This whole thing wasn't about power; it was about causing you and anyone you care about pain." Marcel said as he raised the gun to Klaus, "But you know what? Killing you works too."

Caroline saw Marcel squeeze the trigger. Before she could even comprehend what was happening she charged at Klaus knocking them both to the ground. They hit the concrete floor hard and Caroline felt pain explode through her side. Klaus sat up and looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"Caroline," He said softly as his eyes travelled down to her stomach. Caroline's eyes followed his and she gasped. Blood was spreading out of her stomach, soaking her shirt. Klaus gently pulled the shirt up and they both saw the bullet wound. White pain spread throughout her body, black spots appearing in her vision. Klaus pulled her into his arms where she collapsed against him, tears stinging her eyes. She groaned as Klaus pressed his hand against her wound to try and stem the bleeding.

"She must really care about you to take a bullet for you. I did you a favour really," Marcel said as he crouched down beside them, "You would only end up hurting her, at least now you wont be able to disappoint her."

Klaus glared at him, "I'll kill you, Marcel. I will hunt you down and kill you." The only thing stopping him now was the blonde woman in his arms who was clutching his bicep to try and block out the pain.

Marcel laughed, "I look forward to it."

The door burst open as their back up arrived. Marcel's eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it. Klaus grabbed the gun Marcel once held and fired a shot in his leg. Marcel fell to the ground in pain.

"That's for Caroline." Klaus muttered darkly.

The units moved in on Marcel and cuffed him and Klaus couldn't help the feeling of smugness that overcame him. He wouldn't kill Marcel; letting him rot in a tiny cell for years while Klaus personally took down his inner circle would be a much sweeter torture.

"Caroline stay with me, love." Klaus said softly as he smoothed her hair.

"I'm tired, Nik." She whispered and Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Stay awake for me, sweetheart. Fight for me. I'm going to get you to a hospital. You are going to be okay, Caroline. You have to be okay."

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene? We are nearly at the end now!

Please review! It means the world to me to hear your comments! Thank you so much!

News: So I am planning on writing a collection of drabbles, one-shots and song fics for Klaroline. I really want to practise my writing more as there are many things I can improve on. I will be posting this story later today so feel free to check it out. If anyone has any prompts or scenarios they want me to do leave a pm or review and let me know!

Next update: Sunday! (Only two more chapters to go!)

Teaser for chapter 12: "Please wake up, sweetheart. I can't think straight without you. I need you. I love you, Caroline. I love you so much."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter. Rating has now been changed to M.

First time smut here so be gentle with me. I am so nervous about posting it.

/

**Lies are neither bad nor good. Like a fire they can either keep you warm or bun you to death, depending on how they're used. **

/

Klaus ran a hand through his hair as he took in the sight in front of him. Caroline was lying on a hospital bed with tubes and machines surrounding her. She was wearing one of those standard hospital gowns and Klaus briefly wondered what Caroline would think if she saw herself in it, Klaus would of course tell her she always looked beautiful to him.

Even now she looked like an angel, her blonde locks spilling out over the pillow. She had fallen unconscious on the way to the hospital and Klaus honestly didn't think he had ever been as scared as he was in that moment. Caroline felt so small and vulnerable in his arms and more than anything he wanted to look into her blue eyes and hear her scold him for thinking such a thing.

The doctors said she had been lucky and the bullet missed all her major organs, they had removed it easily and now all they could do was wait until Caroline woke up. She would be out of work for a while to give her a chance to heal and Klaus knew she wouldn't be happy with it. He wasn't too thrilled about losing the partner he had come to rely on even if it was only for a short amount of time but to him Caroline's wellbeing had to come first.

"You scared me today, love. I don't scare easily," Klaus chuckled, he sat down next to her bed and grabbed her hand, "I know I don't say it often but I am sorry, Caroline. Marcel had a vendetta against me and I should never have let you get hurt." He sighed as he kissed her hand.

"Everyone's here. They all rushed down to check on you, I don't think that waiting room as ever been so hectic. I told them you were in a car accident. I know you hate lying but I thought it was better this way." Klaus reached out to smooth a lock of her hair down, "No one is meant to be in here but I told them we were married," He smiled but the only thing that filled the silence was the sound of the monitors beeping, "I didn't even think about what I was saying, I just knew I had to stay with you."

Klaus let go of her hand to scrub his face, "Please wake up, sweetheart. I can't think straight without you. I need you. I love you, Caroline. I love you so much."

Klaus bent his head down and closed his eyes trying to compose himself. It was then he felt a small hand touching his arm, "I love you too, Klaus." He heard her say with such confidence he wondered if he imagined it. His eyes snapped up and found Caroline's blue orbs staring back at him.

"Caroline." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. Caroline smiled gently and instantly returned his kiss.

All too soon Caroline broke the kiss, wincing. "Sorry." Klaus muttered as he sat back down in his seat.

Caroline smiled, "Don't be."

"I should let everyone know you're awake." Klaus said as he grabbed her hand again.

"Everyone?"

"Elijah, Kol, Bekah, Bonnie and the Salvatores." Klaus replied. He saw Caroline's worried expression and quickly explained the situation, "They think you were in a car accident, I didn't tell them any details but if you want to tell them the truth I will support you."

Caroline shook her head as she threaded their fingers together, "I don't. I hate lying but I never want them to go through this. Bonnie has already been hurt enough, I don't want to put them through anything else."

"Okay, love. I'll tell them you're okay and don't want any fuss. I will also find you a doctor." Klaus replied as he stood up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way to the door.

"Nik?" Caroline's voice caused him to spin round again.

"Yes, love?"

She smiled softly, "I really do love you. I think I have for a while now."

"You have no idea." Klaus smirked, "I love you too."

/

Caroline was expecting Klaus to enter her room again so she was a little surprised to see Bonnie peering round the door with a bunch of flowers in her hand. Caroline smiled softly at her friend pleased to see Bonnie looked much better than the last time Caroline had seen her.

"Hey, how's the patient?" Bonnie asked as she stepped into the room.

"I'm okay; I just want to get out of here. I'm not a big fan of hospitals," Caroline smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm getting there." Bonnie nodded, "Me and Jeremy broke up."

Caroline stared at her friend in shock," Oh Bonnie, what happened?"

"He was lying to me and I confronted him about it. He was lying about his job for months, Caroline. He lied to all of us. He doesn't work in a law firm. He works for the CIA." Bonnie ranted and Caroline couldn't help the guilt that rose up in her.

"Can't you work things out? You love him." She asked gently.

Bonnie shock her head, "It's over. I just can't help but think about what else he is hiding, you know? I can't be in a relationship like that. I thought I loved him, really I did but when we broke up I wasn't as sad as I though I would be." Bonnie murmured, "Anyway enough about my mess of a life. These are for you." She smiled as she placed the flowers down on Caroline's beside table.

"They are beautiful, thank you."

"They're from Elijah and Kol. Klaus said you weren't up for visits as you needed rest so I said I would give them to you." Bonnie smiled.

"Tell them I said thank you."

"Will do, Mrs Mikaelson." Bonnie laughed and Caroline frowned, "The nurse thinks Klaus is your husband. It was the only way he got to stay with you." She explained and Caroline laughed.

"That should surprise me but it really doesn't." Caroline replied.

"So you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked

"I love him, Bonnie."

"It's about time you figured it out." She smiled, "I can't picture you with anyone else."

Klaus entered the room at that moment with some papers in his hands, "I got your discharge forms. You need to be kept an eye on over night but otherwise the doctor is happy to send you home." He said as he closed the door, he saw the both girls sitting together and smiled, "I can leave you girls to it, if you like?"

Bonnie smiled, "No that's okay. She is in good hands besides Kol offered to give me a lift home so I better not keep him waiting."

Caroline frowned, "Kol? Since when we you guys friends?"

"It's a funny story. I'll tell you about it later." Bonnie smiled as she left the room.

"What was that all about?" Klaus said as he walked over to her.

Caroline shook her head, "I have no idea."

/

Caroline had been released from hospital 3 days ago and Klaus had taken over-protectiveness to a whole new level. Ric had made her take time off work for a few weeks to recover although she would still have to give evidence at Marcel's trial. During that time Klaus had let Caroline stay with him at his apartment, Caroline hadn't had a chance to go back to hers since the night Tyler died but she knew Rebekah had helped tidy up her stuff as well as gathering some clothes for her.

Caroline sighed as she placed her bookmark in her book, she hated resting. Klaus was at work and wouldn't be home for another hour at least. They had a few conversations about their relationship over the past three days; both admitting they wanted this. Still with Caroline needing rest and Klaus worrying silently about her, she had no chance to demonstrate just how much she wanted him. Caroline knew he wanted her just as much if the long showers he took after they made out were any indication.

"Caroline?" She heard Klaus' voice call out from the doorway.

The blonde frowned slightly, "In here!" She called, "You're back early."

Klaus came into view, kissing her head softly before taking a seat next to her on the couch, "Yeah, Ric told me to go home. I spent the day going over my statement for Marcel's trial." He groaned as he undid the top button of his shirt.

"He called me too; he is coming here tomorrow to go over mine." Caroline sighed, "At least this will all be over soon."

Klaus smiled and pulled her to him gently, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine; you worry too much, Nik." Caroline smiled, "In fact I really missed you today."

Klaus smirked and touched his lips to Caroline's. "I missed you too, sweetheart. Those board meeting aren't the same without you." He replied as they broke apart.

Caroline wasn't ready to pull away though and quickly caressed Klaus' lips with her own again. Klaus returned the kiss eagerly, his tongue delving into her mouth. Caroline moaned slightly, moving on the couch so she was straddling him, her knees either side of his thighs. One of Klaus' hands went to her waist to pull her closer to him while the other tangled in her curls. Caroline's hands were frantic as they fisted into his hair and caressed his stubble covered cheek. She ground against him, a smile playing on her lips at the fact he was already hard for her.

Klaus pulled away with a groan, "Caroline." He warned, "We shouldn't do this, you're still recovering."

"I want you, Nik." She whispered against his lips, her eyes meeting his, "When you touch me I feel safe. When you touch me I never want you to stop."

Klaus' thumb ghosted over her cheek, "Oh love, I'll never stop. I let 3 years passed us by; I won't waste another second not loving you, Caroline."

Caroline couldn't even begin to describe the overwhelming feeling of love of this man, "Make love to me, Nik."

Klaus would never deny her anything; he would make sure Caroline knew what it felt like to be loved, to be worshipped. He kissed her passionately, enveloping her back into his arms. Caroline smiled into his embrace as her tongue explored his mouth. Caroline frantically undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open to reveal his chest. Klaus lips moved across her jaw and found her neck. He paid special attention to the skin there, kissing and sucking at her pulse point. Caroline gripped his head tighter as she threw her head back to let out a moan.

Caroline rocked her hips against Klaus' again needing more fiction against her core. Klaus seemed to sense the reason for her impatience, snaking a hand down to rub her through her jeans. Caroline bit her lip at the contact, moving against his hand. It was amazing the reactions Klaus could wring from her body. Caroline gasped in his ear as Klaus' hand pressed more firmly against her heated core. Her lips dropped down to his shoulder, pulling the shirt out of her way of she went.

Klaus was getting impatient and there were still too many layers between them. He withdrew his hand from the outside of her jeans and Caroline whimpered at the loss of friction. Klaus quickly rid her of her top, damn near ripping the fabric apart in his haste. Caroline smiled as the top was slung across the living room and Klaus' lips attacked the swell of her breasts. Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as his lips worked their magic. One of Klaus' hands was on her thigh and Caroline placed one of her hands on his bicep. She gasped as her felt Klaus' tongue move under the lace of her bra, gripping his arm tighter.

The bra was ditched, quickly joining her shirt not that Caroline had time to think about it before Klaus' lips paid attention to her breast. His hand fondling the other one. Her eyes snapped open as she shifted in his lap; Klaus drew back from her breasts and bucked his hips into her. Caroline let out a small gasp, her lips finding his.

She was about to pull away and suggest they take this upstairs but Klaus was already one step ahead of her. He lifted her easily, being carefully of her small scar that had yet to heal. Their lips never once broke apart as he made his way to his bedroom. Caroline was dropped onto the bed gently and she couldn't help but shudder at the love and desire in Klaus' eyes. He quickly shrugged off his open shirt before crawling over her to take her lips once more. Caroline's skin was on fire as she pressed her flesh against Klaus', moaning at the feel of it.

Klaus groaned as she cupped him through his trousers and furiously kissed his way down her body. He stopped at her scar, kissing it lightly before moving lower. He had her jeans off in record timing and soon her soaked panties dropped to the floor too as she was laid bare to him. Klaus pulled back to look her.

"You're so beautiful." He said roughly.

"I need you." She whimpered as she felt his hands on her thighs.

Klaus smiled and ducked his head down to kiss her thighs, his tongue drawing lazily patterns on her inner thigh. Caroline shivered in anticipation at what was to come and couldn't help the small scream that came out as she felt Klaus' tongue darted out across her folds. His tongue lavished her with strong confident strokes. Caroline gasped as she felt the excitement build in the pit of her stomach. She fingers were fisted into the bed sheets as Klaus continued his administrations. He sucked her before twirling his tongue around her flesh and Caroline's hips instantly rose to meet his tongue. She could feel Klaus' smile against her, his stubble sending jolts of pleasure through her. Klaus' hands gripped her waist to keep her steady as Caroline quivered around him. She was so close and Klaus could tell. He sucked her flesh again as his fingers drew on her hips. Caroline was moaning at this point, seeing nothing but stars and feeling nothing but Klaus.

Her first orgasm was hard and fast as Klaus held her steady, "Nik!" She gasped as her hair tangled into his hair. Klaus guiding her through the aftershocks with his tongue.

Caroline shivered as she came down from her high, looking down to see Klaus watching her with dark eyes. He licked his lips slowly and Caroline could feel the heat rush through her body again.

"I need…" She tried to say but couldn't form the words.

"I know love, I got you." Klaus murmured as he quickly rid him of his trousers and boxers. Caroline reached for him, their lips fusing together again. She could taste herself on his tongue and pressed against his hard member. Klaus groaned at the contact. He lined himself above her before entering her slowly.

Caroline broke their kiss to gasp as Klaus grunted. As soon as he was all the way in, he slid back out at the same pace. Caroline growled and rolled her hips, wanting him to speed up. Klaus chuckled at her impatience before picking up the pace. Caroline's hands were at his back, clutching onto him for dear life and Klaus thrust into her again. One of his hands found its way to her hair, fisting it gently. Caroline contracted her walls around him and Klaus groaned into her neck.

"Keep that up, love and I won't last much longer." He said gruffly as Caroline joined their lips together. It was a short, sweet kiss before her mouth moved to the skin of his neck and chest placing open mouthed kiss there. Klaus' groaned at her actions, thrusting into her at a faster rate. He wasn't going to last much longer and judging by the way Caroline was writhing underneath him, she wasn't either. Klaus' hand found one of Caroline's, intertwining their fingers together on the bedsheets.

Klaus growled as he brought her thigh up around his waist, thrusting deeper into her at the new angle. Caroline moaned as her hips met his eagerly. Both her legs were wrapped around his waist, allowing him to go in deeper and faster. Their breaths were mingled together and sweat covered their bodies.

Caroline kissed Klaus again, giving him everything she had as she fell over the edge again. Her walls contracting around him was all it took before Klaus found his release.

"Caroline." He groaned as he came, pumping into her again, determined to wring the last of her orgasm from her as she convulsed around him.

Eventually Klaus pulled out of her before collapsing next to her on the bed. He rolled Caroline into his embrace, her head on his chest with her arm slung around his waist. She was breathing heavily against his skin as she placed a small kiss on his pectoral.

"I love you." She said against his chest and Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"As I love you." He tightened his arms around his blonde beauty, pulling her impossible close to him as he closed his eyes, content to just stay like that forever.

/

So what do you think? Not too terrible for my first time writing smut I hope?!

Please review! Thank you!

Plus a big thank you to everyone who has read my series of one-shots called Eternity with You.

Next update: Tomorrow! It's the last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! So last chapter is here! It's been amazing and I want to thank you all! In regards to the previous chapter there were a few issues with Klaroline having sex so early after she was released from hospital, Caroline was lucky and there was little damage caused by the bullet, of course it takes long than a week for the stitches to heal but that was why Caroline and Klaus were being careful. Also I think it's safe to assume that Caroline is a smart girl who uses birth control! Thanks!

/

ONE YEAR LATER

Caroline shifted and snuggled closer to the warm body she was intertwined with, hoping for a few more hours sleep before she had to face the day. Klaus groaned from where he was spooning her and tightened his arm round her. They had been together for nearly a year now and Caroline still couldn't get use to waking up in Klaus' arms. At first she thought it was crazy, working together and sleeping together. Caroline was sure it would end in disaster. Instead it had the opposite effect, being with Klaus was effortless and although they fought like anything, their make-up sessions were always better.

Klaus shifted on his side and rose up on his elbow next to her, "What are you smiling about?" he asked curiously.

Caroline bit her lip, "You." She smiled turning slightly, reaching up to pull him back to her. Klaus smiled as his body collided with hers, their tongues tangling together in a kiss.

Caroline moaned and arched into Klaus, causing him to trail his lips along her collarbone, his hands sliding up her thighs to rest on her hips.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart." Klaus whispered against her throat. Caroline shivered against his mouth and for the first time in years she agreed with the sentiment.

"Nik." She breathed out as she pulled her lips back to his flipping them over so she was straddling him. Klaus smirked at her assertiveness, tangling a hand in her blonde hair before pulling the covers back over them, both giving into the passion they had for each other.

/

"So what does the birthday girl fancy for breakfast?" Klaus asked as they entered the kitchen in their apartment. They had moved in a few months ago and Caroline still felt a smile across her face when it was called 'theirs'.

She took a seat in the nearest chair wearing a pair of purple shorts and one of Klaus' old t-shirts, "Anything." She shrugged as she checked out her topless sex god of a boyfriend shamelessly.

"Pancakes sound good to you, love?" He asked as he retrieved the frying pan from the cupboard.

"Sounds amazing." She sighed happily as she stretched her legs out in front of her before walking over to Klaus. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder blade as she moved past him to the fridge.

"Don't forget we are meeting Elijah and Rebekah for lunch later." Caroline reminded him as she set down a carton of juice and some strawberries on the table.

Rebekah and Stefan had been dating for a little under a year now and while Klaus wasn't happy at first he respected his sisters' decision. Besides, it was clear to see that Rebekah was happy and Stefan seemed to worship the ground she walked on. They were currently expecting their first child which came as a shock to everyone. Rebekah had phoned Caroline one morning in tears about the whole thing. Caroline had rushed over to find Rebekah in her pyjamas with her hair a mess and a white stick in her hand.

Bonnie and Kol had seemed to gravitate towards each other, Caroline was glad to see Bonnie happy after everything she had been through. Kol was good for her and in return Bonnie seemed to have the same effect on him. They denied that they were together but they were very close and Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before it was official. Kol was Bonnie's rock much like Klaus had been Caroline's. He had helped her start over with her life and made his new years resolution as doing or saying something everyday that made Bonnie laugh.

Elijah had found love too with Katherine Pierce who wasn't anyone's favourite person but Elijah loved her so everyone else tolerated her. They fell in love fast and were complete opposites but that was how the best couples started out.

"That reminds me, love. I want you to have your present now." Klaus said as he handed her a white envelope that he dug out from one of the kitchen drawers. Caroline had never noticed it before but shrugged the thought off as she opened it curiously.

Caroline's eyes widen in shock as she saw the two pieces of paper that sat in the envelope. Two first class tickets to Paris leaving tonight. Her eyes quickly met Klaus'; she could see the amusement behind them and couldn't help the smile she formed.

"Two tickets? To Paris?" She asked excitedly causing Klaus to chuckle again.

"I did promise to take you anywhere you liked last year. I thought Paris would be a good starting point." He smirked at her.

Caroline's smile grew, "I can't believe you did this!" She gushed as she launched herself off her seat and into Klaus' arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Klaus laughed as he held her tighter, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

"Wait a second, what about work?" She asked pulling back slightly.

"I have been planning this for months, Caroline. Ric graciously offered to give us a couple of days off." Klaus replied.

Caroline didn't know what to say, how to convey the feelings that were overwhelming her. Instead she crushed her lips to Klaus', giving him all the passion she could muster. Klaus was stunned for a moment before returning her kiss. Their tongues danced together as their hands roamed the bodies they had come to know so well.

Klaus groaned as he felt Caroline's nails scratching at his scalp and brought her close to him. He knew where this was going and he was more than happy to play along. His hands snaked under her shirt drawing patterns on her skin. Without warning Klaus had lifted her up, placing her on the edge of the dining table. Caroline broke the kiss to scoot back causing the glasses and plates to crash onto the floor. They both looked down at the smashed china for a brief moment before Klaus brought their lips together again.

Caroline lied down on the table and Klaus was quick to follow her, the table creaking under their weight. Caroline placed open mouthed kisses on his shoulder as her hand slipped inside his pyjama pants. Klaus groaned and gripped the table more fiercely as he felt Caroline's hand around him, pumping him softly.

"Caroline." He breathed into her ear as he brought one of his knees in between her legs, allowing her to have contact where she needed it most. He swore he saw spots in his vision as Caroline whimpered beneath him, grinding up against his thigh as her hand stroked his cock harder.

The smell of burning caused Klaus to snap out of it, his eyes darting over to the pan on the stove where smoke billowed from the pancakes. Caroline noticed his distraction, her eyes following his. She stopped her administrations instantly and Klaus swore that was more painful than the tortuous pace she had set in the first place.

He quickly extracted himself from her and made his way over to the stove, taking the pan off the hob and turning the oven off. He turned back round to find Caroline perched on the edge of the table with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oops." She smiled at him and Klaus instantly grew harder.

"You are going to be the death of me, sweetheart." He growled as he approached her.

Caroline smiled, "You have no idea."

"So where were we?" He smirked as his arms encircled her, his lips finding her neck.

"I was thinking as it's my birthday can I tell you something I have always wanted to do?" Caroline asked as Klaus continued kissing her neck. He stopped his lips inches from her collarbone to reply.

"Of course, love. I want you to have everything you want today." He said, he hot breath hitting her skin.

Caroline shivered pleasantly before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I've always wanted to do it on your desk."

Klaus froze for a second thinking he heard her wrong. Caroline danced away from him, giving him a flirty smile over her shoulder as she entered his office, dropping her shirt on the floor as she did so.

Klaus groaned. This woman really would be the death of him, and oh what a way to go. He quickly checked the oven was off again and picked up the Paris tickets that had been knocked to the ground during their earlier activities. Klaus shoved them into his coat pocket which was hanging on one of the chairs, his fingers encountering a small velvet jewellery box that he had been carrying around with him for the past month now.

He heard Caroline call his name and quickly let go of the box. Klaus followed the sound of her voice, closing the door to his office as he went. Caroline was already perched on his desk waiting for him. First he would spend the morning ravishing her over and over again and while they were in Paris tonight if everything went according to plan this would be the last birthday Caroline spent as Caroline Forbes.

If Klaus had his way, the next birthday she celebrated she would be Caroline Mikaelson. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

/

And it's all over, let me know your thoughts!

I am now focusing on my series of Klaroline one-shots called Eternity with You. Feel free to check it out.

Thanks!


End file.
